


Stone Cold

by Jessufay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bad Puns, Blood, Buckle up for the ride cuz idk were we are are going, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), M/M, No beta reader so sorry, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Read is a surface monster, Reader just wants to help our boys, Reverse Harem, Still don't know how to tag ;-;, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), like im bad at making puns, monster discrimination, protective Reader, slice of life?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessufay/pseuds/Jessufay
Summary: You just wanted to help them.Your coworkers, Sans and Red have helped you so much and saved you from your isolated life the least you can do is return the favor.Basically a story of how you end up with 10 Skeletons living with you in your house and your day to day life and shenanigans.Oh did I mention, you're a Gargoyle.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 203
Kudos: 602





	1. Red and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> So I am back with another story I’m trying to go for more of a "slice of life" kind of story compared to my other one, hopefully it’s just as entertaining! Anyway on with the story!

You wake up to inky blackness. 

You hear the sound of crunching stone under your clawed feet as you move to stretch out your arms and lean back to pop your back from your day of rest as well as letting out a yawn.

As your eyes adjust to the darkness around you look down from your small perch into the forest not seeing anything of interest you look up to stars, happy to see to a full moon being to rise off in the distance. You let out one more tired yawn before turning around and heading inside your home.

As you make your way down the stairs into your room, you think about what you need to do to get ready for work. 

You enter your room and see some dirty clothes thrown about on the floor you remind yourself you need to pick them up later. Going over to your closet you pull out some clean work clothes and head the bathroom to get ready, first hopping into the shower, then brushing your teeth and hair as well as getting dressed after that you head down to the 1st floor of your home to make quick breakfast in the kitchen, just making some toast and have some orange juice. With your daily ritual of getting ready complete you trot back up the stairs to your room and outside to your perch on the roof.

Taking a deep breath of the crisp night enjoying the refreshing sent, you smile to yourself and walk up to the edge of the roof ready to face the night.

You step off the roof.

You feel the wind rush passed you as you free fall for a few seconds before spreading your wings open and letting the air currents gently guide you up towards the starry night sky.

About 15 mins of flying and passing over the city of Ebott you reach your destination. You land on the hard ground of the building’s roof, folding your wings neatly across your shoulders and walk to the roof entry of the building and pull out a key to let yourself in.

You work at the city museum as a night security guard. It wasn’t the most exciting thing to do but it paid well and suited your talents. You also had some pretty awesome coworkers speaking of which you enter the security office and see one of them sitting back in a computer chair with his legs up by the monitors.

“Oh hey Red, you working I thought it was Sans’s shift?” You ask him curiously as you push his feet off the monitor desk. He gives you a semi annoyed look as you do this but doesn’t say anything about it and just sinks further back into his chair.

“what? no good to see you red, how have you been, or i missed you so much, i see how it is sweetheart.”

You give him a unimpressed look and raise a eyebrow at him, he let’s out a dramatic sigh.

“he has be working himself to the _*bone*_ so i offered to take a shift for him.” Red said back to you.

“Really? That’s awfully nice of you to do?” You say and pull up a chair of your own next to his to help watch the monitor screens. The museum will be open for another hour or so before it closes and everyone has to leave.

“what can i say sweetheart, i’m generous monster.” he told you as he put his arms up with shrug adding a cocky smile and wink.

“Mmmhmm.” You don’t believe him.

“what, you don’t think i’m telling the truth sweetheart?” You give him a knowing look and cross your arms unimpressed by his words. 

Knowing Red as long as you have you knew Sans had to offered him something in return to take his shift. 

“okay, okay you got me. i told him i would take his shift if he would take me out for drinks, of course you’re welcome to tag along of you want to sweetheart, i know much you love grillby’s food.” Red’s bright eye lights looked over to you to were you are sitting.

“ I thought something like happened. Is Sans okay?” You ask. Red hears the concern in your voice and feels a small ping of jealousy.

“ huh, ya...he is fine just feeling a bit under the weather, I think the stress is getting to him...” Red trails off realizing he maybe said to much about Sans.

“Is it you guys landlord again?” You ask anger in your voice. Red doesn’t say anything and looks away from you back the monitor screens confirming what you said without saying it out loud.

You sigh.

Ever since the underground monsters came up from under the mountain the world has changed. Some for the better and some for the worst. The human were shocked to see that the legends of old were actually true, that monsters and magic actually do existed. 

With the help of the monster ambassador Fisk and couple of other ambassadors the underground monsters were able to establish rights in the world. It was no easy task it took nearly 3 years and as this was happening the discovered of surface world monsters as well as more underground monsters coming up to the surface were causing confusion. The human being human decided to group all the underground monsters and group all the surface world monsters in two separate categories of monsters, of course technically there was hundreds of different species of monster. The key difference between the surface and underground monsters being that underground monsters were made up entirely of magic and once they die they would turn to dust unlike surface world monsters who would leave a physical shell behind...in the end an agreement and treaty where made between monsters and humans....even if there is still prejudice from some human and monsters.

To put it as lightly as you can, Sans and Red’s landlord was a racist piece of garbage and kept finding excuses to raise the rent. 

You asked them why they couldn’t find a different place, they told you it’s just too hard to find a willing landlord or home in the city to house there rather large family. From your understanding it was two brothers per room in there 5 bedroom house...

You knew Sans and Red worked hard to look after their family working up to 3 jobs each. You have honestly never meet there brothers the whole time you have known them but from the way they have described Papyrus and Edge to you, you felt like you have know them your whole life. Red and Sans where always tell you how cool and strong their brothers are, even getting into little spats about whose brother is the cooler one. You also know that they live with their cousins as well...what were their names again...you unfortunately can’t recall them at the moment.

“I’m sorry Red...” you say to him looking sadly to the ground. Red sees this and panics not wanting to see you upset.

“it’s not your fault sweetheart, nothing you can do about. i’m sure he’ll be fine soon.” Red comforts you.

As the night goes nothing exciting happens as to be expected. You two talk about random things including how his brother makes the best lasagna, after you do your patrols around the museum including Red’s as he is to lazy to get up from his chair you don’t push him about it and let him be when you realize he has bags underneath his eye sockets. When your shift is almost over and as the morning staff starts to arrives you and Red begin to get ready to go. You stop him before he can leave.

“If you guys...if you ever need anything just let me know and I will help out the best I can.” Red looks surprised at your offer, then gives you a half smile his gold tooth shined in the light.

“ thanks sweetheart, but i’m sure sans and i can handle are own things.” Red said but is touched knowing that you are worried about him and willing to help. You nod to him with your own smile.

“Well my offer still stands for you Cherry.” You give him a wink and stick out your tongue at him.

“ don’t call me that, you over grow bat.” Red said in a annoyed voice no real heat behind his words. Red pushes your shoulder with his in a playful manner, chuckling at his actions you get ready to leave.

Red is standing off in the corner of the room waiting for you to get ready. You check the clock seeing you have enough time to go out and grab a bite to eat. You decide you want to ask Red if he wants to go with you.

“you want to go out and get something eat before we head home Red, my treat.” You ask.

“sure thing sweetheart, i would lov-“ before he can finish his cellphone goes off.

_*Bad to the bone, B-B-B-B-Bad to the bone.*_

Red pulls it out of pocket with a irritated look and puts it up to were his ear should if he was a human.

“S’up?” Looking away from you. You see his skeletal face morph from annoyed too concerned then to anger. You frown at this and wondered what was said to upset him. 

You hear a yell for the other line and Red pulls the phone away from his head.

“geez, it’s that bad....i’ll stop and get some medical supplies on the way home.....okay see ya soon.” With that Red hangs up his phone and look over to you with regret.

“look sweetheart i’m sorry but i gotta-“ you stop him by raising up your hand.

“Don’t worry about, do what you got to do and you can owe me a dinner date later.” Red cheek bones light up a little at the world date, you found that rather adorable and reminding you why you call him by his nickname. You want to ask if everything is all right but you don’t want to intrude on personal matters...

“thanks sweetheart, i’ll see you later.” With that he waves at you and walks out the door and lose site of him. You go to follow him out but as you reach the doorway and look out into the hallway you don’t see him anywhere....

You let out sigh and head to the roof.

You stop by a convenience store still having 2 hours before sunrise to pick up something to eat. You grab your favorite snacks and head up to the front of the convenient store and place your goods on the counter. You notice a faint smell of barbecue sauce, looking down you see the worker with there hood up and face down on the table.

Are they sleeping? 

You blink for a moment.

“Umm...hello?”

No response.

“Hello...you okay?” 

Still no response...you stare at the fluffy hood for a minute, it looks so soft....you really want to touch it. Standing there for a couple of minutes.

You give into your urge. 

Raising your clawed hand up to feel the back the plush looking hoodie, before your claws can touch the fur, a boney hand grabs your wrist and stops you. You let a surprised sound, your eyes trail up the arm all the way up to store clerks face.

Taking in the store clerk’s appearance you realize he’s a skeleton monster with two rather long golden fangs similar to Reds.

He looks tired.

“can i help you?” His voice sounding lazy but smooth like milk chocolate. Your stunned for a moment. You shake you head and compose yourself realizing your just standing there like a fool. You put your arm away from his grasp, he didn’t put up any resistance simply letting go.

“Ahh...yes I’m ready to check out...” pointing down to your items. He glances down at the counter not moving. When he does go to move he reachers underneath the counter. You panicked for a second ready to fight but calm down when you realize he just pulls out a box of dog treats...? He pulls one out and sticks it between his fangs.

“it’s my break.” 

He walks from behind the counter slouching a little bit, to the front doors and outside.

What the? What an odd monster.

You sigh and look up to the clock that’s behind the counter you still have hour and a half before sunrise.

Not wanting to just stand there waiting you follow the monster out the doors and see him standing just off to the right of the building. The skeleton takes a lighter out of his pocket and lights up the dog treat, he takes a large puff and holds it for a second before letting go and letting the smoke snake between his fangs and out his nose socket. He looks up to you when you walk over to him.

“you still here?” He questions you. 

“Yep.” you say back and stop next to him, looking up to the sky. 

The smoke smells sweet like overly ripe fruit with a hint of spice.

You both stand there in silence as he finishes smoking his dog treat. After about 5 minutes he drops it, then steps on it to make sure it’s out and turns to head back into the store you simply follow him back in.

He retreats behind the counter again and you go to stand in front of him. You watch as he slowly picks up the items and scanned them and places them in a bag. Bringing up your total. 

“$14.66” was all he said to you. You hand him your card and his swipes it then hands it back to you along with your bag of items.

“Thank you...umm..” you realize he’s not wearing a name tag.

“Mutt.”

“Sorry what?” You ask him not realizing what he said.

“Name’s Mutt.” Mutt said as he leans one of his elbows on the counter to rest his chin in his hand.

“Oh? Well, thank you Mutt..”

More silence.

“I guess I’ll see you later?” You say as you turn to walk out the doors.

“See ya.” 

Mutt watched you walk out the doors staring at your tail as it suede back-and-forth out the door.

He licks his gold fangs.

“What a delicious treat.”

By the time you arrive home you had little more than an hour to eat and relax before you have to go to sleep. You throw yourself on the couch digging into your bag of treats and pulling out your favorite snack opening it and taking a bite and chew on it. You turn on the TV not wanting to listen to the eerie silence of your house. 

“ _More news on the monster hate crimes here in Ebott. This just in, two surface monsters and three underworld monsters founded dead in th-_ “ You change the channel not really wanting to hear about that before you go to sleep taking another bite of your snack you pull out you phone and texted Red and Sans to ask how they are, you wait a minute not getting a reply, you dropped you phone next to you on the couch and let a sigh realizing they’re probably asleep...being a nocturnal creature is difficult. 

After finishing your snacks you head up to your room stopping at the dresser next to your unused bed you open it and pick up a small dark purple diamond shaped pendant, bring it up to your face twirling it around in your hands seeing it catch the artificial light as it sparkled, you think about putting it on for a minute but ultimately decide against it and proceed to put it back in the drawer and close it. 

Walking up to your perch on the roof you strike your favorite pose before the first rays of sunlight hit you. The last things you think about before you sleep are pair golden fangs and cherry eye-lights.

Everything goes black.


	2. Why so jumpy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaay! New Chapter! xD

Today was your day off.

Well to be more specific you’re night off, and you want make the best of it. You really want to get Sans something to help him feel better so you head to the city to look around the shops before they close.

As you made your way down the nearly empty streets, window shopping you stop suddenly seeing a cute pair of fluffy pink slippers seated on a table display. You think about it from moment, Sans could use a new pair, his current ones were looking rather worn-out and ratty. Stepping onto the the boutique you were met with velvety purples and victorian styled furniture with spider web patterns as the accents. 

“Hello? Is anybody here?” You asked out loud, looking around the shop not seeing anybody.

“Oh, hello dearie, how may I help you today?” A soft sounding voice said from behind you, causing you to jump in surprise and quickly turn around to the voice.

Looking at the owner of the voice you see she is very pretty purple spider monster.

“Ah! I..umm...didn’t see you there...I was just wondering if I can purchase those slippers in the window.” You tell her and point to the window display.

Sweet lord baby Jesus were the in the hell did she come from, you didn’t hear her walk up or anything....

“Yes of course.” She walks over and picks up the slippers with one her many pairs arms then proceeds to walk behind the counter to ring them up for you.

“$69.99, Is there anything else you would like?” She questions you.

Oof ouch, okay a little spend for some slippers but your reminder yourself it’s for Sans and he deserves the best.

“Umm..No thank you that’s it.” You go to hand her your card. She swipes it with one hand and with the others she packs up your item in a cute little paper bag.

“Are you purchasing these for your date-mate dearie?” You cheeks heat up like a furnace at the question as she hands you your bag. Sans as your date-mate?! Your face gets even hotter at the thought. You do find him rather attractive now that you think about it. His quick witted remarks and silly puns always make you laugh...

“Oh, no, no it’s for a friend of mine. He needs new slippers and I saw these and thought they would be perfect for him.” You wave your arms frantically as you say this.

“Ahuhuhu! I see? I guarantee you, you’ll find no better clothes then here at my shop, perhaps next time you stop in, you should look for yourself, we have a very vast selection of clothes for exotic monsters such as yourself as well as custom fitting.” She hands you a card with a bit of spiderweb stuck to it....

*“Miss Muffet’s boutique and custom fitting”*

“Thank you, I’ll think about, have a goodnight.” You say as you turn to leave. You stop at the door when you hear her say.

“Careful out there dearie, there has been a lot of disappearances lately and a rare creature such as yourself should take extra precaution.” You turn your head to look at her. Her multiple eyes slowly blinking, a small smile on her lips as she waves you.

“Umm..I will..thanks.” you leave out the door.

Okay that was a little creepy to say the least, you rub your arms a bit freaked out and wrap your wings closer to you.

Thinking it would be best if you just stop to get a snack and head home after, you walk by some alleyways and then here a sudden banging noise. You wonder what it could be then you hear Nother bang....against your better judgment, you decide to go an investigate, what you see shocked and angered you greatly.

Two skeleton monsters were backed up to the wall at the end of the alley with about 5 humans thugs surrounding them with what looked to be...restraints of some kind?

Shit.

You hear them talking and listen in as you slowly walk further in the shadows and inch closer so they don’t notice you.

“If you freaks come quietly we won’t hurt ya.” The ringleader said stepping closer to the two monsters.

“ I Would Sooner Lick The Queen’s Boots Clean Before Going Anywhere With You, You Stupid Human Buffoons!” The red bandanna skeleton said in a hostile voice, he was standing protectively in front of the other skeleton wearing a light blue bandanna who looked unsure of what to do. 

His words pissed off the thugs, and they started to move and close in on the two skeletons. 

The red skeleton threw his hands up about to make an attack appear but the human was too fast and lassoed the chain like restraint around his wrist and pulled him towards the group, the blue one quickly grabbing onto his other arm to hold him back from being taken, panic written on his face using all his strength to hold onto the red one so he wouldn’t be taken.

The human’s attentions are very clear. 

You move in to help the two skeletons.

A heavy trashcan hits the human in the back that was restraining the red monster and knocks him out, getting the attention everyone.

“You know I don’t like humans who think they can do whatever they want and get away with it.” Your voice dripping with anger it almost comes out as a growl, your eyes lighting up in the darkness alerting everyone to where you were.

“Who gives a rat’s ass about what you stupid monsters think, but since you saw whats happening here, it looks like you’ll be coming with us too you freak!” The ringleader spat at you.

Stepping out of the shadows, spreading your wings out in a terrifying display.

“I don’t think so, you disgusting excuse of a human!” You lean down a bit getting ready to pounce at the nearest thug. 

“Look Out!” The Blue skeleton yelled out to you as he helped the red one out of the restraint, catching you off guard, the ringleader managed to loop the chain around wrist and pulled. Digging you talons into the ground you pulled back with 5x the force causing him to trip up, taking this chance you jump forward and punch him directly in the jaw, K.Oing him in one hit, shocking the other humans, the skeletons looking just as surprised.

“Anybody else?” You question the fury still heard in your voice and a growl in the back of your throat. One of the other humans pulled out a switch-knife and ran at you like an idiot. Catching the knife with your hand, you held it for a moment before bending it and breaking in half. The human stumbled back in fear as you tossed the broken knife off the side.

“I’ll ask again, anybody else?” Your eyes still lit up.

The three remaining humans quickly gather there fallen comrades and leave. You glare at them as they run out of the alleyway, shouting terrible things at you and claiming that they will back.

Ya right, If they did you would give them more then just a busted jaw.

You turn back to the two monsters seeing the red one being helped up by the blue. You walk over to them as you did you realize they look similar to Sans and Red...?

“Are you two okay?” You question them concern in your voice. 

“That was truly amazing! You certainly showed them a thing are two!” The blue one shouted and hopped up to you, he’s wide blue eyes had literal stars in them...oh gods....that’s so cute you want to smush his cheeks together, you re-frame for doing that in favor of looking over to the red who pushes the blue out of his way to stand in front of you.

“I Didn’t Need Your Help In That Fight!” The red one yelled at you. Okay...you were not expecting that response...

“Razz Don’t Be Like That! They Saved Us From Those Humans!” The one blue yelled back at...Razz.

“Please Excuse Razz He Can Be A Bit Stubborn, My Name Is Blue And I Would Like To Personally Thank You For Saving Us In Are Time Of Need.” He goes and offers you his hand, you go to shake it.

Blue gasped is eyes-sockets wide. You look down to see what costed this reaction, seeing your hand, there was a cut in it with blood dripping down from the wound.

“Oh, sorry.” You go to pull your hand back but Blue stops you by holding on to it, cradling it in both of his gloved ones.

“Hold On, Let Me Heal That For You, It’s The Least We Can For Helping Us.” Blue said, green light began to illuminate from his hands with healing magic.

Nothing happened.

“Huh? It Didn’t Work!?” Blue looks bewildered. He tried again, still nothing and still bleeding.

“Uhh..ya sorry, I should of told you, most magic including healing magic doesn’t work on my species...” Scratching your cheek with you finger. 

It’s was one of the reasons humans used your kind to protect there castles and fortresses.....

“Move Aside You Silly Blueberry.” Razz shoves Blue out of the again and taking your hand form Blue and rapping something around it...

You realize it’s his bandanna.

You smile at him.

“Thank you.”

A splash of purple graced Razz‘s cheeks.

“Tsk. Whatever, I Expect It Back And Washed.”

After that you all talk about what you should do about those nasty human and thought about calling the cops but decided against it as they were long gone by now. You all exchanged your phone numbers,Blue and Razz both looking happy at receiving yours.

“We Should Probably Get Going. It Is Getting Really Late And We Still Have To Meet Up With My Brother At The Cafe.” Blue told Razz.

“no need to bro.” a relaxed sounding voice said suddenly making you jump and spread your wings out in a protective manner in front of Razz and Blue.

“woah there honey, no need to be so jumpy.” The tall newcomer said a lollipop stick hanging out of his teeth.

“Oh Brother You’re Here! You Must Meet Our New Friend! They Save Us From Some Very Nasty Humans!” Blue shouted as he gently pushing you wing out of the way and ran up to his brother. You shivered at the sensation from the light touch, quickly pulling them away and folding them over your shoulders.

Razz noticed, a curious look on his face.

“New Friend, This Is My Brother Stretch!” Blue said pointing over to him. Stretch gave you a small wave.

“thanks for helping out my bro, I know they both can be a * _berry_ * big handful, i’ll have to treat you out sometime as a thanks for looking out for them.” The tall skeleton said to you.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m just doing what any good monster would do.” Giving Stretch a warm smile.

Stretch didn’t know why but his soul skipped a beat seeing you smile like that almost dropping his lollipop stick.

“Most Monsters Would Turn Tail And Run, Your No Normal Monster.” Razz said clicking his tongue as he casually walk passed you and “accidentally” ran his clawed hand on your wing, you let out a small squeak and stepped back. Razz had a mischievous look in eyes socks and continue to walk over to Blue and Stretch, both glaring at him. 

Razz gave them a wicked smirk, like he won something.

Blue stared at Razz with an unimpressed look for what he did to you, not realizing that he himself did it as well.

“Razz You Don’t Need To Touch Them Like That There Was No Need!” Blue scolded Razz, who just smirked in return.

“It's fine Blue, it was an accident.” You smiled over to them and shake out your wings little bit to get rid of the sensation.

Suddenly your phones alarm went off.

“Shit!" You realize the time.

"My show is starting soon!” You say in panic, you run up to each skeleton not thinking about it and just hugging each one of them in a rush, wishing them goodbye and to text you sometime. You run out of the alleyway into the street nearly getting hit by a car, jumped on the hood and took off into the air frantically trying to get home before your show started.

The skeleton monsters watch you dumbfounded as you leave, amazed and curious as to who you and wanting to get to know you even more, each thinking of a word to describe you.

Amazing. 

Strong.

Sweet.

As they too made their way home, none of them realizing a pair of eyes watching them from the shadows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little bit more filler then what I was going for, sorry about that I just wanted you to get to know more of the brothers, I think it’ll make a fun twist when they move in later. I also want Blue and Razz to have a rivalry/friendship going if you know what I mean because I honestly don’t think Razz would hate Blue right off the bat, I think he would see him more of somebody he wants to protect because he couldn’t keep his own innocence like Blue got to but knowing Razz he would never admit that out loud and Blue would look up to Razz as a strong individual and would want to be more like him in that sense... anyway thanks for reading as always! Feel free to leave a comment or suggestion!
> 
> Much LoVe!


	3. Look a train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah another chapter!

You wake up on the couch.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, you get up to go get the broom from the kitchen closet. You hate when you fall asleep inside the house it always causes a big mess for you to clean, when you wake up....

The only sound that you hear from the eerie manor were your own footsteps on the hard wood floor as you walked..you hate that...the sound of nothing...

The sound of loneliness.

The Locke manor was built back in the 1800s and it had about 2 story’s you say “ _about_ ” because there is a basement level as well as attic with 13 rooms that you know of, 2 of which were hidden behind a bookcase in the Library and a painting of a tree with golden apples and two figures standing underneath it in the Twilight.

Looking at the painting always makes you uneasy for some reason...

The Locke family was very strange to put it lightly, as well as being full of secrets. 

The building itself is as mysterious as the family, you do your best to keep up with the renovations and upkeep but it is hard to get anybody out here in the forest let alone work around your schedule...

Getting to closet and opening the door you grab the broom and the dust pan and head back to the mess to clean up, after that was picked up you head up to your room to get ready for work making sure you remember to grab the cute paper bag with Sans’s gifted in side. 

A big goofy smile on your face as you flew to the museum, excited to give Sans his slippers. As silly as it sounds you really hope he’ll like them. Landing on the roof with a gentle thud and quickly make your way down to the security office. Peeking inside you see Sans sitting in the computer chair his back turn to you, slowly sneaking in as to not make a sound, you put your hands over his eye-sockets.

“Guess who?” You can’t hide the joy in your voice as you leaned close to were his ear would be. You feel his smile widen under your fingers. Sans puts his boney hands over yours.

“hmm...is it jerry?” Sans asks cheekily, he’s voice sounding a little scratchy as he spoke.

“What?! No, try again!” You say making a face at the thought of Jerry, pulling Sans’s skull closer to you, Sans just excepts it and leans back into you, still holding onto your hands.

“i’ve got to * _hand_ * it you, I’m in the * _dark_ * here.” Sans said, you giggle at his puns and pull your hands away, Sans was a bit disappointed when you let go so suddenly.

“You goofball, it’s me, Red was telling me you weren’t feeling all that well.” You say to him as you turn him around in his chair to face you. You see rather large bags under his eye-sockets...well bigger then normal, Sans sees you surprised look and frowns a bit.

“i look that bad, huh bud?”

You eyes go wide and quickly wave you hands in front of you frantically.

“No! No!...Ahh...You look...* _bone_ * tired...” you finish lamely a small smile on your face.

Sans just blinks at you from a second.

Then he bust out laughing.

“heehehe! good one bud! that was a * _bone_ *-fide pun if i have ever heard one. Really tickled my funny * _bone_ *.” Sans said still chuckling, Sans looks at you still smiling at him, thankful you were here with him.

When Sans first met you, he wasn’t sure what to think, he’s never seen one of your kind of monsters before, over-word monsters tend to keep themselves for the most part and thought you would do the same but was surprised to learn that you’re quite the opposite and open up to him and in turn Sans opened up too you, unfortunately the only time he really gets to hang out with you is at work or for a couple hours after work is over and most of the time Red is there too....no matter how hard Sans tried to get rid of Red so you and him can spend time together...Sans can’t help it, for some reason there’s just something about you that makes he’s soul feel...lighter...

It hasn’t really helped that his been under the weather the last couple nights so hasn’t had a chance to see you...

Sans snaps out of his train of thought when you shove something in front of his face.

“eh? what’s this bud?” Sans asked as he looks up to you from his chair then at the small paper bag in front of him.

“Well, after hearing you weren’t feeling all that great I decided to try to get you something that would help you feel better!” You gave him a big toothy smile as you push the bag closer to him. Sans takes it from you.

“bud you didn’t need to get me anything you know?” Sans said thinking of sweet that was of you.

“I know, but I wanted too, now go on open it.” You tell him, wings fluttering a little in excitement as you watch him move to open the bag and pull out the cute fuzzy pink slippers.

Sans eye-lights go out as he looks at the gift.

Oh gods he hates them, you think.

“Ah?! I’m so sorry Sans if you don’t like them I can return them .” You don’t think you can but you feel bad now maybe you should of got him something else...

He snaps out of it and looks up to you, happiness shining in his eye-lights and a genuine smile on his face.

* _Ba-dum_ *

Your heart skips a beat and cheeks darken a little bit, you love his real smiles.

“no, these are amazing, thank you so much but are you sure you want to give them to me?” Sans asked knowing just by looking at them they were made by Muffet, she only made her clothes out of finest magic and spider silks.

“Of course! You deserve something nice with how much you do Sans.” You tell him, Sans gives you an odd look and leans forward then flicks your forehead. You jump back with a squawking sound.

“Hey, what was that for you bonehead!” You yell at him playfully as you rub your forehead.

Sans just laughs at your reaction and you notice a bit of blue appear on his cheeks.

You got an idea, you walk back up to him lean down into his space and level, eye to eye-socket. 

What are you doing? Sans thought, not used to you being this close to him, his cheeks tuning a darker shade of blue as you lean even closer to his face. 

You smell like rain in the middle of a cool night....

“Sans...” You you say to him, your eyes were half lit.

Sans starts to sweat, little blue beats appear on his skull.

“uhh...ya bud?”

You immediately push him backwards and he falls out of the chair on to his back with a “ _oof_ ” sound.

You bust out laughing.

“...huh....i guess the * _shoe_ * is on the foot now.” Sans says still lying on the floor a big smile on his face. When you finally gather yourself after your laughing fit wiping away a tear from your eye, you offer him a hand, Sans takes it and you pull him up to his feet, he stumbles a bit, dizzy from getting up too fast. You catch him.

“Sans you okay?” You ask as you help him back into his chair.

“ya bud, sorry about that just got a bit dizzy is all...” he wheezes a little bit, you look at him with concern. 

He looks so worn out....

“Sans why don’t you go home and rest?” You ask.

“....i can’t afford to bud...you know that...” 

You did know that, fuck why did you say that...

“I’m sorry Sans...that was rude...” Sadness in your voice.

“don’t worry about bud, it’s not your fault” he gives you a half smile. 

You still feel bad about it.

“Hey Sans why don’t you take monitor duty and I’ll do the patrolling around the museum tonight?” You offer, hoping that he’ll maybe get to have some time rest. He gives you thankful look. 

“no skin off my nose bud.” Sans gives you a playful wink.

“Kay if you need me just call me.” You nod to him and make your way out the door to do your patrol. The night was of course uneventful and Sans was unusually quiet over the walkie-talkie, by the time your shift is over you found him asleep in the office. 

You notice his face is unusually blue...

“Sans? Sans you okay?” You reach out your hand to put on his cheek, it was hot...

Oh no.

He has a fever.

“Sans you need to get up, you need to go to the hospital!” You shake his arm a bit and he opens his eye-sockets.

“*huff*...no.....no hospital..i just need to..go home and rest...*huff* can you call red he can...*huff* get me..” Sans’s sounds so out of it, you immediately put out your phone to call Red.

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring*

“ sup this is red....”

“Oh thank the gods Red I need yo-“ You started.

“ ha just messing with you, leave a message.”

“.....” Your eye twitch. 

Red you little shit.

“Sans, Reds not pick up...” You look back and find him sleeping again....

Shit shit shit!!!

Okay okay don’t panic, just because Red isn’t picking up and Sans doesn’t want to go to the hospital doesn’t mean you can’t help him. 

You think for a minute. 

Oh! You can fly him home! You still have about two hours before sunrise...but wait you don’t know were Sans and Red live....dammit...

“Sans, I need you to get up so you can tell me were you live, please Sans.” You hear the panic in you voice. 

“bud...*huff*...what’s wrong?” Sans's asked groggily.

“I need your address Sans so I can take you home...here type it up for me.” You say and hand him your phone, he slowly types it up then hands it back to you. You look at it and turn on the navigator.

“Okay Sans I’m going to pick you up now.” You tell him.

“kay...*huff*”

You reach to pick him up, he’s a lot sturdier than you thought he would be as you lift him up and make your way up the stairs to the roof.

“Okay Sans I’m going to take flight, hang on tight to me.” You take a running start and jump off in the directions of the navigator.

“ you feel so cold...it’s so nice.” Sans tells you and snuggles closer to your neck, you blush as he did this but didn’t say anything as you flapped your wings and willed yourself to go faster.

You both finally made it to his home about hour later after two wrong turns...

“Thank the gods I thought technology was supposed to make your life easier...” You say to yourself, Sans fell asleep in your arms about 15 minutes ago...

Feeling him shivering, you wrap your wings around him to help keep him warm.

Making your way up to the door to knock you realize this isn’t exactly the best part of town...

* _Knock Knock_ *

You hear rustling from inside the house and the door slams open.

“Brother! Were Have yo-“ The loud voice stops halfway.

“Umm...Hello..Papyrus?” You ask the tall Skeleton in front of you.

“You Are Not My Brother And You Know My Name But I Do Not Know Yours? If I May Be So Bold To Ask Who Are You?” You fidget a bit at the question but remember the load in your arms and quickly unwrap your wings to reveal Sans.

“I’m Sans and Red’s coworker. Sans is really sick and Red didn’t answer his phone so I brought him home...” Papyrus’s eye-sockets widen as he reaches for his brother, you gently hand him over, Sans whines when you let go of him.

“Brother Why Must You Do This To Yourself... New Friend Please Do Come In And Make Yourself At Home, The Kitchen Is Right Down The Hall I’ll Come And Meet You After I Get My Brother Settled.” Papyrus says firmly and leads you into the house.

You made your way to the kitchen and sit down at the table, waiting a couple of minutes you look around it's not really all that big considering it's supposed to have a family of 10 living here...you hear footsteps coming from down the hall and Papyrus walks in.

“ I Cannot Thank You Enough For Bringing Him Home Safety, I Knew He Wasn’t Fully Recovered But He Insisted On Going To Work Today, Would You Like Some Tea?”

“No worries, that’s what friends are for and I would love some.” You say with a small smile.

“So..” You start as Papyrus prepares the tea.

“How long have you been living here?” You try to ask casually and start small talk.

“Hmmm...A Little Over 3 Years.” Papyrus tells you and walks up to you with 2 cups of tea and hands you one, you thank him.

“Huh? Have you ever thought of moving out?” You ask, eyes widening and realize how rude that sounds.

“Oh sorry I didn’t mean to sound rude-” You start but Papyrus raises a gloved hand to stop you.

“No Need To Apologize New Friend, I’m Sure My Brother Has Told You Quite A Bit About Our Lives.”

You blink at him.

“I..Umm..yes he has..how did you know?”

Papyrus smiles at you and a strikes A hero like pose.

“Why The Great Papyrus Knows Everything About Sans’s favorite Coworker And How Open He Is With You!” You blush a bit at Papyrus’s words.

“And Yes We Have Been Trying To Find A New Home But It Is Very Difficult To Find A Place Here That Will House So Many Skeletons And Find A Fair Price.” Papyrus said sadly and sipped on his tea.

Man, these skeletons deserve a better life than just being stuck in this one place...

_Then it hit you like a goddamn train._

You shot up from your chair and slammed down your hands on the table. Papyrus seemed a little startled by this, almost spilling his tea over.

“Papyrus I know the perfect place for you all to stay!” You yell and extend out your wings out in excitement.

“Really New Friend?! Please Do Share That With Me!” Papyrus shouts back with just as much enthusiasm.

“You all can come and stay with m-“ The first rays of sunlight hit your face.

Everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you all think? Was it a little too much on explaining? I wanted you to get a little bit more of an idea of what the house looks like and how big it is also there are a lot of secrets to discover! 
> 
> Puns! I tired ;-;
> 
> I feel a bit bad for making Sans sick but he’ll get better soon...
> 
> Anyway thanks for stopping by and reading! 
> 
> Much LoVe!


	4. A long morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and feedback they made me so happy to read! ;-; ❤️

Red has had a long night...

It started out fine and dandy but then quickly spiraled out of control after the 7th or 8th drink and he doesn’t really remember much after that... 

He did remember a human coming up to him and telling him to get out of the bar and how his kind aren’t welcome here or some bull like that...he wasn’t going to stand for that... 

Not tonight.

Let’s just say that human had a ** **great** ** time.

After that Red blacked-out and woke up in a back ally way by some gross smelling trash cans and wicked handover. Red groaned....checking his phone to see if anybody can get him, too hungover to risk a teleport, he didn’t wanna repeat of the wall incident...

It was dead. 

Of fucking course.

“just my luck...” Red mumbled to himself, guess he’ll have take the walk of shame...

By the time he got home the sun was starting to rise, lucky for him, Boss was out of the house with Crooks for the next 2 days for training so he wouldn’t get an ear full for staying out late...again.

Red goes to unlocks the door and hears a sudden crashing noise from the kitchen. The sound causing his headache to pulse a little, thinking it was one of the Berrys or Creampuff making breakfast, Red goes and flops down on the couch face first groaning.

“stars..just dust me...” Red said out loud feeling the headache getting worse, he guess this is karma for not taken classic’s shift, Red lets out a sigh, wondering briefly how classic was doing and shut his eye-sockets.

Red hears the sound of running.

It was closing in on him. 

Red was then suddenly picked up.

“huh?! the hell?!” Red yell eye-sockets shot open seeing classic Papyrus.

“Thank The King You’re Here Red! I Do Not Know What To Do?! I Think I Broke Them!?” Creampuff yelled small tears in the corners of his eyes and started to carry Red to the kitchen, who’s struggling trying to get out of the strong grip.

This was making Red headache worse.

“what the hell creampuff! put me the fu-“ Red stops shouting when they enter the kitchen and Creampuff sets him down.

There is a god damn life size statue of you in the middle of their kitchen and a shattered cup of tea on the floor.

“.......”

“is this a joke, cuz if it is, i’m waiting for the punchline...” Red said still staring dumbfounded at you.

“Red I Can Assure You This Is No Joke! One Minute We Were Talking And The Next They Turn To Stone! Please! You Must Help Me Fix This!” Creampuff yelled putting his hands on Red’s shoulders and shaking him a bit making his head spin.

“woah, woah calm down there creampuff, we’ll fix this but you gotta relax first, wears classic at?” Red asked as he pushed the hands away from him.

“Sans Is Still Sick And Is Resting In Bed, You’re Coworker Brought Him Here.” Creampuff said.

Shit Classic was still sick? Red frowns at that, well there goes that idea of asking him for help...

Red walks over to you and inspects you. Looking up and down at your figure, trying to remember if you said anything about this being normal....

God, you still look amazing even though you’re made of stone at the moment, Red can see all the details of your body carved out, he really wants to touch you....

Reaching out with his hand, he runs a phalange along the inner curve of your wing. 

It’s so smooth and cold...

Red shivers a bit.

Creampuff gives him a curious look but Red wasn’t paying any attention to him to notice.

Red then remember something you said one night at work about how gargoyles sleep during the day.....

Huh.

When you said you sleep like a rock, he didn’t think you meant literally.

Red looks back to Creampuff who still has tiny tears in his eye-sockets and smiles.

“doesn’t worry creampuff, this is normal for gargoyles...i think they turn to stone to sleep during the day and wake up at night.” Red tells him.

Red makes a mental note to look up more about you kind of monsters later.

“Really!? That Is Such A Relief To Hear I Thought I Had Broken Them Somehow!” Creampuff said wiping away the tears and started to work on cleaning up the broken tea cup.

“Good Morning Friends!” A chipper voice said suddenly.

Red and Creampuff turn to the hallway to see Blue standing there, his starry eye-lights shining bright in the morning sun and standing next to him was Razz looking as regal as ever with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Oh?! Good Morning Blue And Razz! I Hope You Both Slept Well?” Creampuff asked them.

“Why Is There Statue In The Middle Of The Kitchen?” Razz out right asks, not looking very amused.

“ahhh...” Red has no clue how to explain this one. Blue gasped suddenly and runs up to you. Red and Creampuff step back so can Blue can get a good look at you.

“Razz, It’s The Monster Who Saved Us!” Blue shouted in excitement.

“What?!” Razz shouts back and walks to were you stand stopping on the other side of the table to get a good look at your stone face and squints.

Of course you were the one to help them Red though, he remembered hearing the story from Blue about hero like monster appearing out of the darkness and saving them...you’re to sweet to let anything bad happen to others in need....good thing you were there too because Red doesn’t think Razz and Blue would of been able to take down those human, well not with those magic canceling restraints anyway...were the fuck did they getting those anyway?

“Mmm....It Really Is Them.” Razz turns to Red with a accusing look.

“What Did You Do?”

“what do you mean what did i do!?” Red growls back, he hates being accused of things he didn’t do.

“Well Obviously Something Happen, Creampuff Is Out Of The Question, Stretch, Axe, And That Mangy Mutt Are Still Lazing About In Bed, So That Just Leaves You, Red.” Razz lists out to Red with a frown on his face.

Red was about to tell Razz off but stopped when Blue started to talk.

“ Oh, Razz This Is Normal For Them.” Everyone looks over to Blue. 

“What Do You Mean Blue?” Razz ask and tills his head slightly.

“Well, They Are A Gargoyle, They Turn To Stone When They Sleep During The Day And Wake up At Night.” Blue said with a smile.

“Hm, Is That So Blue? How Do You Know This?” Razz said as he goes to run his hand down your cheek.

Blues stops him with his own hand and gives Razz a small glare.

“I Researched Their Species Of Monster, Also I Don’t Think They Would Appreciate If You Touch Them Without Their Consent.” Blue told Razz.

Red felts lucky that Blue didn’t catch him doing that.

“Tsk, It’s No Good If They’re Like This Anyways.” Razz clicks his tongue and pulls his hand away from Blue and turns to Creampuff.

“I Expect Breakfast On The Table By The Time I Get Home From My Morning Run, Do Not Burn It This Time.” Razz tells Creampuff who just smiles, Razz turns and starts to walk out of the kitchen but stops at the doorway.

“Are You Coming Blue? You Wanted A Rematch Correct, To See Who Is Truly The Faster One.” Razz challenged, Blue gets a determined look on his face.

“Yes! And I Will Win This Time!” Blue shouted and rushes up to him but stops in the doorway with Razz to look back at Red and Creampuff.

“Ah!? I Forgot To Mention This, Be Careful With Our Friend, They Are Very Fragile In This State, If They Were To Fall And Break....They Would No Longer Be Able To Wake Up...” All eye-sockets go wide at Blue’s words. 

“.........”

The first one to recover was Razz.

“You Herd Him Red, If Anything Happens To Them, I'll Have Your Head Served On A Platter...Now, We’ll See You Both After Our Run.” Razz said and left before Red could respond, Blue following after him, saying goodbye and telling Razz how he going to bet him this time.

What the fuck.

Was all Red could think, throwing his arms up. 

“who does that brat think he is telling me what to do?!” Red yelled out loud to no in particular as Creampuff begin to prepare breakfast. Red was going to look after you anyways, he just hated that somebody told him to...

“that brat would be m’lord and I suggest you don’t call him that unless you want to face the consequences.” A voice said from behind Red. 

Red turned his skull to see Mutt waking around and inspecting you at the table, his eye-lights landing near the base your tail. 

Red feels his magic flare up.

“step away from them, you stupid mutt.” Red growled. Mutt smirked reaching his hand to run it down your arm in one fluid motion.

“mmmm... last i checked there's no collar on them.” Mutt said as he pointed to your bare neck. 

“i’ll show you collard!” Red growled before he could start a fight Creampuff shouted.

“That's Enough From The Both Of You! If You’re Going To Fight Like Children Take It Outside We Cannot Afford To Damage This House Or Risk Breaking Our Friend, Also Mutt You Heard Blue Please Do Not Touch Them Without Their Permission!” Creampuff had a disappointed look on his face as he said this to them, holding a frying pan full of scrambled eggs.

Q Stretch walking in the kitchen.

“what’s up with all the shou-“ He stops when he sees the scene before him.

“umm...do i want to know?” Stretch asks.

“uuggghhh....i give up!” Red shouted pulling out a chair and sitting at the table and throwing his head down with a “thud". 

Red forgot about his hangover, his nonexistent ears started to ring a little and he groaned.

“it's that crazy huh?” Stretch asks he walks up and pulls out chair to sit down, the whole time staring at you with curiosity.

“Good Morning Stretch I Hope You Slept Well?” Creampuff asked as he set down a plate of food in front of him then one in front of Mutt who is still running a phalange along your hand that was on the table and went back to the counter to grab his and Red’s plates.

“i did and thanks..but ah..care to explain why there’s a gigantic lawn decoration taking up half our kitchen?” Stretch said as he begin to dig into his food still looking at you trying to figure out why this statue looks so familiar to him.

“it’s a long story...and they are not a lawn decoration, they are a gargoyle....” Red started his head still face down the table. Creampuff puts a plate in front of him along with a glass of water, Red turned his head to the side to look at the glass.

“thanks.” Red said leaning up to drink it. Creampuff came to sit down at the table as well careful not to touch you.

There’s a sudden shift in the air. 

Everyone looks to the doorway of the kitchen and sees Axe standing there.

“Oh! Good Morning Axe I Hope You Slept Well? I Prepared You A Plate And Left It On The Counter Right Over There.” Creampuff said as he pointed to the plate. Axe walks over to where he was pointing, picking up the plate then proceeds to come sit at a table right next to we’re your standing.

“...thanks......Creampuff..” Axe said and begin to wolf it down, nobody says anything about it and continues to eat.

“ Good, Now That everyone Is At The Table Let Me Explain What Is Happening.” Creampuff begins and starts to explain how this all happened and what you were doing here as he’s talking Red notices Mutt still running his hand along your arm mesmerized. Red feels his anger rise and shelves the table at Mutt, catching everyone off guard, Mutt fell out of his chair and immediately got back up with a frown on his face, shoving the table back at Red, as there childish fight continued, no realized you’ve become dislodged from the table until it was too late...

You’re already falling.

A collection of gasps were heard from around the room as everyone made a mad grab for you, except for Axe who is still eating his breakfast...

Blue glowing light in-case you’re sleeping form and stopped you from hitting the floor and placed you back to your original position at the table.

“you know, you two really * _crack_ * me up with how you act with each other, I suggest you * _mend_ * your ways before it gets out of hand again.” Classic said sounding furious, his cheeks are still a little blue.

“Brother You Shouldn’t Be Up You’re Still Sick!” Creampuff said as he stood up to walk over to Classic.

“sorry paps i just wanted to get a glass of water... i guess it's a good thing i do to, otherwise our buddy over there would’ve been in _pieces_.” Classic said as he glared at Mutt and Red.

“i suggest you both leave the kitchen.... otherwise you’ll have a ** **bad time** **.” His eye flaring up with a blue light.

Fuck, Classic must be super pissed If he’s threatening them with his magic, Red though. 

Red didn’t mean to put you in danger....

“whatever...” Mutt said as he teleport out of the kitchen to who knows. 

Red still too hungover to teleport, takes his second walk of shame that day... 

Nobody said anything as he left, everyone still feeling Classic's rage.

Making his way to his room he flopped down face first on his bed and groaned into his pillow closing his eye-sockets.

Gods...why did he have to fuck up like at, he’ll have to talk to Classic after he calms down a bit....

Red has had a long night and now a even longer morning....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Red... ;-;  
> So what did you think? I thought it be fun to try it in a different POV. Sorry this was more filler, I will admit it was a little hard trying to get everyone in the picture if you know what I mean?  
> I really wanted to try to get the dynamics and personalities of the skeleton bro’s down. I also don’t really know how I feel about the nicknames if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know, I tried to look them up for the horror Bros and those are the two main ones I found. Anyway thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Much LoVe! ❤️


	5. Come and live with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the long wait everyone! There’s a surprise for you all at the end!

You have just made one of the biggest mistakes a Gargoyle could make....you lost track of the sunrise.....

Well, you’re still in one piece so that’s good, you think as you stretched out yawning, pieces of stone fell from your body onto the floor and you fold your wings over your shoulders.

One of the first things you notice when you wake up is a pair of funny glasses with a mustache and a party hat on your head.....

Was it Red or Sans?

You are **so** going to get them back for this.

Ignoring the silly head-wear in favor of looking around the room for Papyrus, still really excited about your idea of them coming to live with you and also to ask for a broom to clean up your mess. 

You see more skeletons then just Papyrus and they were all staring at you.

Oh boy...

“Ahhh....Hi...sorry about falling asleep on you like that, hope I didn’t cause too much trouble..” You say awkwardly scratching you cheek with a smile on your face.

“Oh?! New Friend You’re Awake!” Papyrus yelled in happiness and walked up to you.

“I Was Worried When You Fell Asleep But Red And Blue Expected To Me, It’s Normal For Your Type Of Monster To Do That, Also Do Not Worry About Causing Trouble New Friend You Did Nothing Of The Sort.” Papyrus said to you smiling back.

Papyrus didn’t really want to be the one to tell you, you almost shattered....

You’re happy, if not a little a surprised Red remembered that....Blue that name rung a bell. 

Looking around the kitchen at the new skeletons you recognize 4 out of the 5 them including Papyrus.

“Blue, Razz, Stretch?! You’re live here too?!” You say in shock. You should of guessed that they are family to be honest, you don’t see skeletons monsters all that much...they are an _endangered_ species of monster after all...

Just like you...

Blue rushes up to stand next to Papyrus, his eye-lights shine like sapphires as he looks at you and smiles.

They are so pretty.

“Blue, I’m happy to see you!” You hold out your arms to offer him a hug, he jumps at the chance.

Like literally, into your arms. 

You didn’t expect that, almost dropping him but save it by doing a small spin and then setting Blue back down.

You missed the cheshire cat like grin Blue gave Razz who glared back him.

“It Is Good To See You As Well Dear Friend! I’ve Never Imagined That You Would Show Up At Our House?” Blue said in glee and bouncing foot to foot.

“Me neither Blue but I’m happy to see you all again!” You tell Blue with a big smile on your face, a small blush appears on his cheeks, it makes you want to smoosh together at his cuteness.

“You Know Them Blue?” Papyrus asks looking at you both curiously.

“Oh Yes! Remember The Amazing And Wondrous Hero Of The Night I Was Talking About The Other Day?” Blue said to Papyrus, you blushed at Blue’s worlds.

“Yes, The One That Assisted You And Razz?” Papyrus said with his eye-sockets widening in realization and looks over to you, causing you to blush even harder, rubbing the back of your head in embarrassment.

“Oh, really it’s not that big of a deal I was just doing what any other good mon-“ You begin to say but were interrupted suddenly.

“Enough! I Will Not Stand Here And Let You Belittle Yourself Like Some Common Fool, Even Though I The Great and Majestic Razz Did Not Need Your Assistance, You Still Prove To Have Some Backbone Compared To Most Of These Other Sniveling Spineless Monsters I Have The Displeasure Of Meeting!” Razz practically yelled out as he marches up to were you, Blue and Papyrus are standing. Razz’s words catch you off-guard not sure on how to take the strange compliment.

Papyrus and Blue share a look.

“Umm.....” You are lost for words as you stare you stare into Razz’s ruby colored eyes and you see he cheekbones darken a little bit, he gives you a small glare and shakes his skull at you.

“I Can Not Take You Seriously With That Silly Thing On Your Face.” Razz said and reaches to pull off the funny glasses and hat that you forgot you were wearing.

“Were Did You Even Get These Absurd Things From?” Razz questioned has he threw them on the counter. You chuck a little bit and give him a small shrug.

“I probably can give you a educated guess and say it was either Red or Sans...or maybe both?” You tell him, Razz look unimpressed as do Blue and Papyrus. Stretch looks like he is trying hard not to snicker as he leans against the wall, lollipop almost falling out of his teeth, for some reason you had a feeling he would have a similar sense of humor to those two goobers. 

Your eyes caching the last skeleton monster that you have yet to meet in the room staring at you, sitting at the kitchen table. His fluffy hood pulled up and covering most of his skull, a blood red eye-light shining at you, fingertips tapping on the kitchen table.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

You stare back at him for a moment blinking before giving him a smile and a small wave. He stops tapping his fingers and grabs onto his empty eye-socket giving it a small tug before reaching up to pull his hood further down his face and quickly getting up pushing his chair out causing a loud screeching sound to be heard getting everyone’s attention...

There was a pregnant pause.

Then a sudden shift in the air, you blinked he was gone... 

Oh no...did you scare him off?

As if Reading your mind Papyrus begin to talk.

“Don’t Worry About Axe He Tends To Be Ah....Shy...Around New People, But His Brother Trap, Is Definitely The More Talkative Of Both Of Them.” Papyrus told you as he went to the sink to grab a small broom and dustpan for underneath it.

“Ah? I see? That’s good..and here I thought I scared him off...I’m not exactly the most friendly looking monster...I’ll have to introduce myself next time I see him.” You say back to Papyrus relief in your voice. All the skeletons give you a odd look, in disbelief at your words at what you said about your appearance.

You should be the one scared of Axe...not the other way around....

You walk over to Papyrus reaching out your hand so you can take the broom from him to clean up the mess, Papyrus shakes his head at you.

“You Are Our Guest, I Simply Cannot Let You Clean Up!” Papyrus told you and walked over your pile of stone bits.

“Oh! Let me Assist Too Cream!” Blue yelled and rushes over to help, Razz crosses his arms over his chest watching you all with a raised brow bone.

You wonder why Blue called Papyrus Cream? Maybe it’s a family nickname or something? Ether way it is very cute in your books.

“No really! I insist I made this mess so I should be the one cleaning it up.” You tell the two energetic skeletons who look a little surprised by this but happy nonetheless. You take the broom and lean down proceeding to sweep the bits of stone into the pan when you get everything into the pan you lean back up smiling at the both of them, spotting the trashcan in the corner going over to it and dumping everything into it. 

Papyrus, Blue, and Razz all looking very pleased.

“If Only All Of Our Brothers Were Like You Friend Then We Would Never Have To Have A Designated Deep Cleaning Day Every Month.” Blue glares over at Stretch who shrugs at his brother rubbing the back of the skull.

“what can i say bro, i’m just a lazy-*bones*...nyeh heh heh.” Stretch laughed with a wink, Blue was about to tell his brother how terrible of a pun that was before you interrupted with a sudden gasp dropping the broom and dustpan on the floor with a loud bang on the floor, catching everyone attention.

“Look What You Did Brother! Your Silly Pun Was So Bad, It Caused Our Friend To Go Into Shock!” Blue yelled glaring at Stretch with he hands on his hips.

That wasn’t the reason, you remember what you were going to tell Papyrus last night, the excitement getting the better of you.

“Papyrus!” You shout at him with eagerness in your voice.

“Yes Friend!?” Papyrus shouted back at you with just as much energy, you rush to him taking his gloved hands into yours, bringing them up between the two of you. You stare straight into Papyrus’s eye-socket.

“Come and live with me.”

Oh no Papyrus though....you have meet all his standards already...but the book said moving in together was a chapter 16 thing and Papyrus hasn’t even asked you on a date yet.

“Nyeh?” Papyrus blinks at you. Blue, Razz and Stretch give you both baffled looks. Determination still in your eyes as you continue to look at Papyrus who seemed a little confused at your question.

“What!? Why Him!?” Razz shouts and pushes his way in between you and Papyrus causing you to let go of his hands and step back.

“Well not just Papyrus, all of you!” You say with the biggest smile on your face, throwing your arms up and wings extended outward. The skeletons all though you looked stunning with how happy you looked.

“woah there, what’s this about living together?” You hear a voice say from behind you, turning around you spot Sans and Red standing in the doorway both look unsure of what they walked into. Sans’s cheeks still have a little bit of blue tint in them and Red has a frown on his face not all that pleased at what he hear you tell the creampuff, jealousy burned in the pit of his nonexistent stomach for some reason.

“Oh?! Red! Sans! Perfect timing! I was just asking Papyrus and everyone if they would like to come and live with me, you guys too!” You say as you walk up to the both then, clapping your hands together in excitement.

“huh? what do you mean bud?” Sans asks you, tilling his head a bit.

Sans didn’t know how he would feel if you and Papyrus would live together with out him....for some reason It left a bad taste in his mouth at the thought...

“Well...I thought it would be a good idea! I mean I have plenty of room for all of you and everyone would even be able to have a room to themselves! I know my house is a little bit...outdated but I still think you guys would still like it...” You trailer off as you notice the room is unusually quiet, looking around you see everyone is looking at you and Sans.

“Ahh..?” Oh no...was it a bad idea to suggested it? You begin to rethink what you said and your smile drops from your face as you start to fidget and your tail twitches in nervousness.

“Oh My Gosh! That Would Be Incredible!” Papyrus shouted, you turn to look at him, his eye-sockets wide with happiness.

“Yes! I Agree, Can You Imagine Not Having To Share Rooms Anymore?! Especially With Your Brother Who Won’t pick up their sock!” Blue shouted too looking over at Stretch. 

Hearing that gave you the little bit of courage you needed to continue.

“So what does everyone think? I know how Papyrus and Blue feel about it.” You say as you stand up straight.

“As The Blueberry Said I Quite Like The Idea Of Not Having To Share My Room.” Razz said putting his hand on his chin in thought.

“ i wouldn’t mind a change of scenery.” Stretch said shrugging his shoulders, liking the idea of getting to know you more.

Sans looks at everyone, including you before looking over at Red who has a surprised look with his jaw hung open a bit before closing it when he sees Sans staring at him, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“i doesn’t care ether way but we would still have to get boss on bored.....not mention the other two weirdos....and that stupid dog..” Red said looking away from Sans, stealing a glance at you before picking the side of his teeth with his pinky finger.

It Hurt your feelings a little when you heard Red say he didn't care....

“You all don’t have to decide right now, how about you guys stop by tomorrow night and at least check the place out before you decide, I can even make dinner or something, I mean if that works out for everyone too?.” Waving your hand in Front of you. Sans look back at you and so does everyone else nodding their heads in agreement.

“heh, guess it’s decided then, we can stop by tomorrow when all of our brothers are back.” Sans said giving you a wink.

“Yes!” You shout jumping up and down in happiness.

Oh gods, you realize when was the last time you cleaned.... mostly your furniture is covered in white sheets including the unused rooms but....gods the dust...you will have to stop by the store to get cleaning supplies....

“Okay! I have go and get everything ready! If any of you need anything or have questions feel free to call or text me, Blue would you mind making sure everyone gets my number?” You ask.

“Of Course My Friend! Leave It To The Magnificent Blue To Make Sure Your Number Is Distributed!” Blue said throwing his arm up and pointing he's index finger in the air.

“Thank you so much! I’ll see you all tomorrow! Bye guys!” You wave as you leave rushing out the front door, the Skeleton brothers waving back at you and saying goodbye. As you open the front door and were about to takeoff into the air you feel someone grab your hand stopping you. Looking back to see it was Sans. He steps outside with you closing the front door behind him.

“are you sure about this bud? i mean....not that i...we don’t appreciate your offer but are you absolutely sure.... some of us have a little bit of.... _baggage_...” Sans begin to say.

“Sans...I wouldn't have offered in the first place if I didn’t mean it you bonehead.” You tell him before reaching up and placing a hand on his cheek to check his temperature.

“I’m really happy to see that you’re feeling better...looks like your fever is gone too, I know you and Red don’t work tomorrow so I’m gonna call in sick too so don’t go in kay?” You give him a big smile pulling your hand away from his face and turning your back to him so you can get ready to takeoff. 

“See you soon Sans!” You leap up spreading your wings out flapping them and take off into the cool night air. 

Good thing you didn’t look back at him otherwise you’d see his face glowing a bright blue, putting his hand on his cheek where your hand was, feeling small tingles as he watched you fly into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm am so sorry for the long wait I hope everyone is staying safe out there with all the crazy stuff that’s happening!
> 
> So I’m still having a little difficulty writing characters with large groups in them for some reason, I just wanna make sure all the characters are seen and felt I guess you can say? But I’ll keep trying my best to improve! And I also changed Crooks name to Trap. Hopefully that’s a little bit more appropriate and not as mean. 
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think or what I can improve on! Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Also here is the surprise I was talking about earlier! A wonderful piece of fanart from Cchippo! Thank you so much! Please check them out! Their art work is amazing and they are very talented as well!
> 
> Much LoVe! ❤️
> 
> https://citrusnana.tumblr.com/tagged/gargoyles


	6. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Here you go ;-; ♥

It took you 8 hours to clean your home.

8 hours!

And it still wasn’t entirely clean! Sure most of the bedrooms were dust bunny and sheet free but by the unholy gods you didn’t think you let it get this bad. You normally tend to clean up after yourself, that being said, the living room and kitchen are the cleanest in the house....most of the time, living alone didn’t really help your cleaning habits but it’s not like you entertained many guests...

Not like the previous owners did anyway.

It took all your willpower not to just throw yourself on the couch and take a nice break to eat your beloved snacks. You let out a sigh as you looked around your large home, the quiet so loud it was deafening, you can the hear ringing in you ears.

You hate it.

Deciding to turn on the T.V. you go to the living room picking up the remote and flip it on.

_*“In today’s news more monster disappearances. Police and city officials are still baffled as to who or what is causing these disappearances, there seems to a connection between the deaths an-“*_

You changed the channel to a rerun of your favorite show, turning up the volume, throwing the remote on the armchair and getting back to work on cleaning but not before grabbing your phone and a quick call.

____________________

Classic let out a sigh rubbing the back of his skull and looking around at his brothers and there “cousins” as they piled into the two separate vehicles.

“we almost ready to go i’m getting *tired* of waiting.” Red said from the passenger window that is rolled down with a smug grin on his face as he hears a collection of groans from the backseats of the vehicles, Classic couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle before turning, looking back at his brother seeing him talk to the horror bros, more specifically Trap as Axe still didn’t like to talk to them much not that Classic blamed him for that, they weren’t exactly given the most warmest welcome when they first arrived....

“Are You Sure You Want To Wait Here?” Creampuff asked Trap tilting his head to the side to think for a moment.

“I Think It Would Be Best For My Brother And I...To Wait Here Until You’re Able To Shortcut Us There.....Axe And I Do Not Do So Well In Enclosed Spaces....” Trap trailed off taping at his arm, Creampuff nodding at the tall and lanky skeleton in understanding.

“I Suppose It Would Be For The Best, If You Need Anything Before Then Just Text Or Call Us Otherwise I Will Send My Brother And Red To Come Fetch You Both When We Arrive There.” CreamPuff said to Trap who was nodding in agreement a happy smile stretched across his jagged teeth. 

Classic stared at two comparing the differences, it’s hard to believe that they are the same monster sometimes...looking at Trap always made Classic a bit....uncomfortable. Not with his appearance per say (although it did play a small factor into it.) but with a matter of fact about how Classic feels like....he failed him in someway...

Classic shakes his head before looking over at his own abnormal counterpart. Axe was standing off to the side of his brother, his hood up with a hand lightly tugging at the empty dark eyesocket, seeing this Classic walks up to the larger skeleton, puts a hand on his arm to prevent him from tugging. Axe snapping out of his thoughts immediately turns his blood red eyelight to Classic slowly blinking.

“oh...i was doing it again...” Was all Axe said pulling away his hand from his face and shoving it into his pocket causing Classic to let go in the process.

“you all right there buddy?” Classic asked a bit concern being heard in his voice as he takes a step back to give the other monster space.

“heh...ya..i’m just peachy....” Axe said in a deep voice, blood red eye looking down at the “original” skeleton not showing much emotion. Classic was about to ask him if he was sure before a loud honking noise can be heard from behind him causing the shorter monster to jump a bit startled, turning his head around seeing Edge sitting in the driver seat of his black Camaro.

Classic ignored the little “heh ”sound that came from Axe who found amusement in Classic’s surprised face.

“We Do Not Have All Night! Hurry Up And Get In The Car Before We Leave You Behind!” Edge yelled.

“you know he will too, so hurry your asses up!” Red shouted backing up his brothers words. Classic let out another sigh before turning around and heading towards the cars not before being grabbed by his upper arm stopping him in his tracks.

“are you sure we can trust this monster...?” Classic didn’t turn around to face him when he asked that question.

“you trust me right?” Classic’s shoulders sank as the question hung in the air, Axe was silence simply letting go of Classic’s arm.

“look, I would never put our bros in danger, you know that.” Classic heard Axe shift his feet and begin tapping his side of his skull out of habitat.

“hope so..* _Classic_ *.....see you when you come to pick us up...” Axe begin walking back to the house with Trap in toe waving goodbye to them.

With that being said Classic loaded up in the back of the car with his brother.

“about damn time, though i was going to dust waiting for you guys to get in.” Red said to Classic as he watched from the front sit as Classic and Creampuff got in the car.

“ yeah I’m surprised you didn’t turn to *skin and bones*” Classic’s pun was meant with chuckle from Red and to loud groans from there Brothers.

“Please Try To Control Your Brother Creampuff! I Do Not Want Us To Leave A Bad Impression On Our New Potential Host.” Edge huffed out starting the car and turning the GPS to lead them to your home and took off. A cherry red convertible car not too far behind them.

The drive to your house was mostly uneventful with a few puns thrown out to keep them entertained and annoyed there brothers a bit. Classic was surprise that Edge didn’t throw Red and him out of the car.

That’s around the time they begin to notice how deep in the dark woods your home seem to be, it was about a 30 minute drive with quite a few twists and turns before they ended up stopping at the old rested metal gate with a large padlock on it.

“uhhh....boss you sure this is the right place?” Red question his brother, as he turned to look at Edge from his seat.

“Of Course I’m Sure! I Followed The Navigator Down To A T Not A Single Wrong Turn!” Edge said scrunching a boney brow together in annoyance look up at the gates.

“Hold On Now, Let Me Go Ahead And Call Our Friend To Make Make Sure We Are In The Right Place!” Creampuff intervened, pulling out his cell phone to call you.

“good thinking bro.” Classic praised his brother. Both Edge and Red let out with annoyed sound. Classic shooting a quick text to Stretch to let them know that they’re calling you.

____________________

Ahhh!!!

There’s still so much for you to do you think to yourself as you finish shoving all the rappers and things from your snacks into a trash bag and tying it up. You hear sudden ringing noise from your phone on the kitchen counter you scrambled over to answer it.

“Hello?” You say as you go back to pick up the trash bag and bring it out to the backyard trash bin.

“Hello Friend, It Is I The Great Papyrus! I Thought I Would Call To Inform You That We Are On Our Way But We Have Seem To Have Run Into A Roadblock Quite Literally In Fact.” Papyrus said.

Roadblock, you think to yourself...oh gosh the gates! You totally forgot to go and unlock that for them. You being able to fly everywhere, had no real reason to ever go over and unlock it before now.

“Oh Papyrus I’m so sorry! I’ll be right there! Just give me 5 minutes.” You tell him, he can hear the panic in your voice as you begin to rush to the back if the House to throw away the trash but not before stopping to grab the large key ring for the front gates.

“Thank You Friend We Will Be Waiting For You But Please Do Not Rush Yourself As We Are In No Hurry.” Papyrus tells you kindly to help you calm as you trip over something.

“Oof!” You land on your knee hard, letting out a small hissing noise as you dropped your phone on the ground.

“Are You All Right Friend?!” You hear Papyrus shout from the phone’s speaker, you hurried to pick it up off the wooden floor, hoping you didn’t crack it, you put it back up to your ear and push yourself up.

“Yes sorry, I dropped my phone I’ll right out to meet you!” You tell him as you said a quick goodbye, hung up the phone, shooting out the doors and into the night sky ignoring the small sting in your knee.

________________

Creampuff pulls the phone away from his skull only to look at it with a concern.

“is everything okay paps?” Classic asks seeing looking at he’s phone.

“Oh Ah, Yes It Just Seems Our Friend Is Panicking A Bit?” Creampuff said tilting his head in worry. Red and Edge both giving him a look as if asking what Creampuff means, before he can answer the question he was interrupted.

“What Is Taking So Long!?” Razz yelled sticking his head out from the passenger side backseat window Blue doing the same From the driver side blinking curiously at the gate. 

Mutt rolled down his window as well lighting up a dog treat in the process looking bored. Razz was about to make a remark on it but stopped, hear powerful yet frantic flapping sounds off in the distance, everyone at that point listening trying to pinpoint where it was coming from all eye lights spotting and dark figure in the distance quickly closing in fast, they realize it’s you waving at them.

“Heyyyy!” You yell as you cup your hands around your mouth so they can hear you better.

“You guys still have about a 10 minute dive before you get to the house!” You tell them as you landed behind the gates so you can unlock it, of course it was rusted shut....

You see Red nod to you before getting back in the car with who you can only assume was his brother Edge, Papyrus followed but not before giving you a quick wave hello getting in as well.

Sans watched you struggle to open the gate his hands in his hoodie pocket.

“you need a hand there bud? it looks like you’re pretty * _fenced_ * in there?” Sans told you the wink. You gave him a small chuckle as you struggle with the key and gate lock before finally getting off with a big clunk sound as it plot on the ground, the heavy rusted gates open up with a loud groan as you pulled them open with ease, a triumphant smile on your face.

Sans gave you an impress look, sometimes he forgets how physically strong you are.... 

“I’ll meet you guys at the house!” You shout to them as you wave your arm over your shoulder telling them to come on before pushing up off the ground back in the air.

Sans watched as you take off before heading back into the car and everyone followed shortly after you.

You weren’t kidding when you told them will be another 10 minutes before they rolled up on the house but when they did everyone in the car heard Red let out a loud whistle of disbelief.

“wow....ahhh..that’s more then just a house....” Red said blinking up at the old manor everyone agreed with him, they to looking up in disbelief.

__________________

You landed by the porch folding your wings down so they wouldn’t twitch in nervousness unfortunately you couldn’t do the same with your tail as it swayed back-and-forth, proceeding to walk up to the double doors you waited for the brothers to arrive, nerves a little bit on edge, as you worried whether not they would like it.

You’re not sure why this is so important to you, why it’s so important that they have to like your home so much....

~~You don’t want to be alone anymore. You want them to stay, so you’re not alone.~~

A smile is on your face as you watch them pull up.

Blue was the first one to hop out of the cherry red car, rushing up to you as you held up in your arms inviting him into a hug. Blue happy took you up on the offer jumping into your arms as you did a small twirl with him before setting him back down. Razz was not impressed when Mutt open the car door for him and he stepped out of the vehicle, giving blue small glare.

“Friend It Is So Good To See You! You Have No Idea How Excited Everyone Is To Be Here!” Blue tells you as his eyes lit up with little stars, you smiled at him.

“ I’m so happy to hear that and I can’t wait to show you guys too!” You wait patiently for everyone together onto the porch doing a headcount you see that a pair of brothers are missing.

“Umm...are we missing some monsters?” Looking back to the two cars to see if anyone else was coming out.

“ You Are Quite Right Friend We Are Missing Trap And Axe! Brother And Red Would You Mind Getting Them Now?” Papyrus asked your two coworkers.

“sure thing bro, we’ll be right back.” Sans says with a lazy smile on his face giving everyone a two finger salute, with Red rolling his eyelids behind him.

You blink and they are both gone. One day you’ll see what they do to teleport like that you think to yourself.

As you all waited for them to come back on the porch you decide to introduce yourself to Edge.

“Hello Edge I’m glad I get to finally meet you brother has told me so much about you!” You tell him as you walked up to him offering your hand to shake. Edge just stares at it before crossing his arms over his chest, putting your hand back down, not offended at, all as Red warned you that Edge can be a bit standoffish. 

“I’m Sure He Has Told You Many Silly Things About Me Then? I Know How My Brother Likes To Get Into Tomfoolery.” Edge growls out at you.

“Actually he tells me how strong you are and how amazing it lasagna is! Oh and tell you pretty much able to take down anyone!” You smile up at Edge. You see a tiny hint of red appear on his cheekbones as he looked away from you.

“ I See. In That Case My Brother It Is Not Mistaken.” Edge said still refusing to look at you as you continue to smile at him, your eyes wander to each monster stopping at the last one you recognized him from the convenient store.

“Oh Pup! Is that you?” You say as you curiously look over at him not aware that you got his name entirely wrong.

“S’up?” Mutt gives you small wave as he stands behind Razz.

“You Know My Brother? How? Why Did You Not Inform Me Of This?!” Razz snaps back around to look at his brother.

“ahhh...” Mutt seems like he’s having trouble finding words, you step in.

“Actually Razz, I’ve only met him once and that’s when I was getting snacks from his work.” You say as your eyes land on Mutt’s fluffy hoodie... 

_One day_....you’ll get to pet that soft fur, there was a determined look on your face, Mutt stared back curiously at you, thankful that you saved him from his brothers scolding. 

he gave you a look of his own as he tilted his head a small bit, a smirk played on his face as if he was planning something.

“Ah? Very Well Then.” Razz said pleased with your answer turning back around to face you.

There was a sudden shuffling sound as everyone turn to see where it came from, you see Sans and Red along with two others you recognize one is Axe his hood still up and covering most of his face. Then you see the tallest skeleton out of a bunch, you’re 100% sure this is Trap.

You walk up to them extending your hand about to greet them before you feel somebody grip your hand i’m looking up you see it’s Trap A wide to the smile on his face.

“Hello New Friend! My Name Is Trap And This Is My Brother Axe! I’m So Very Pleased To Meet You!” Trap was shaking your hand vigorously up and down. Trap reminds you a lot of Papyrus with extra sugar sweetness if that was even possible.

“Oh no The pleasure is all mine Trap!” You tell him as you smile up at him, he lets go of your hand and steps back away from you revealing Axe too you, smiles still on your face you walk up to Axe offering your hand. 

Axe stares at it blankly. 

There was silence in the air, it feels like everyone is holding their breath for some reason? 

Before you dropped your hand you see him raise his, spotting something in the palm of his hand, it was too late though as your hands both made contact.

**_“Pppffffffftttttttt......”_ **

“..........”

You burst out laughing, The tension in the air quickly disappeared.

“That was a good one I should’ve honestly expected that considering your family is full of jokers!” You laughed out at him, A bit of tensions leaving Axes shoulders as he sees you laugh.

“Ha, come on then let’s get this show on the road, we are burning moonlight!” You rush up to the double doors as you push them open and invite all the Brothers in.

As you begin showing them around the rather large manor you notice each one of them had their own look of wonder and curiosity. 

You showed them downstairs first starting in the foyer to the living room, the dining room as well as kitchen, The trophy/study (you didn’t particularly care for that room) and finally the library which seem to pick everyone’s interest in someway. 

Passing by some rather large paintings on the wall, one seem to catch Blue’s interest in particular causing him to stop and stare at it for a moment, the tree with the gold apples and two figures standing underneath it, reminded him of something but he couldn’t remember what? Blue, realizing he was getting left behind he hurry to catch up with you and everyone else.

You lead them all upstairs showing them each individual room. The room is some cells each had a very unique style to them. Thankful you remembered to make sure you got all the sheets from all the rooms so none of the furniture was covered up. They all seemed very pleased with the size of the rooms in the space.

After the tour was concluded you brought them all back to the kitchen a smile painted your face as did most everyone else’s. 

That’s an Edge something you were expecting.

“What happened to the original owners?” 

The smile dropped from your face as you heard this question.

“What do you mean?” A small frown on your tugged at you lips your tail twitches behind you.

Red and Sans share a look of concern.

You didn’t really like to think about ****Original**** much....but you didn’t mind talking about _*her*_.

“I Mean, How Is It Possible For A Monster Like You To Own A Place Like This?” Edge squints his eyes lights at you as he makes a hand gesture to around the manor. 

“Edge! That Is Very Rube To Ask Someone That!” Papyrus say.

“Actually I’m Quite Curious As Well?” You turn your head to Razz as he said that his his arms crossed as he rested his chin on his knuckles looking at you.

There is tension in the air again half of it felt like it was against you and other half felt like It defending you.... it was odd to say the least.

“ I...” You begin to say before you’re interrupted.

* _Ding dong_ *

Saved by the bell.

“Oh! It’s here! Ummm.....I’ll be right back, how about you guys talk about whether or not you’d like to stay here but if you need more time to think just let me know.” You tell them as you go to leave the kitchen, everyone’s Eye-lights trailer after you and then you were gone.

“............”

“i want to stay.”

Was the first words to break the silence shocking everybody but it not the words that shock them, it was the monster who said the words.

Mutt gets up from leaning against the wall another dog treat hanging from his teeth.

“i agree with mutt, this is just too good to pass up.” Stretch said lazily from where he was sitting at the island table.

There was a tiny bit of debate but ultimately they all agreed they were all would like to stay here as soon as that was decided he walked back in your arms are full with pizza boxes.

“Sorry it’s not a home cooked meal I didn't know what would be a good idea to make everyone so I just ordered pizza I hope that’s okay? There’s six different kinds for everyone to choose from.” You set the pizza box on the table grabbing plates for everyone to take.

“Nyeh heh heh! Fear Not Friend, Pizza Is Like Spaghetti! But Simply Not Cut Into Noodles!” Papyrus said as he takes a plate from you. 

You blink for a moment before snicker to yourself thinking that’s to adorable that he said that, Sans grins at the two of you. 

Once all the plates were handed out everyone picked out their pizza, yourself included and begin to dig in there’s a happy chatter from everyone as they talked and discussed different topics. 

It was nice for once, the deafening silence was not there....

Your heart felt lighter.

“Oh!” You say get everyone’s attention you send it from where you’re sitting at the table putting your pizza down.

“Did you guys decide anything I was gone?” You ask curiously tilting your head.

“we would like to stay.” Sans said as he was sitting next to his brother.

“And if you need more time to-“ You stopped mid-sentence looking up in surprise not expecting them to decide so fast.

“Really!?!” Your eyes widened, you felt the sting of tears threatening to form from your happiness.

“In that case!” You shout extending your wings along with your arms out words in excitement.

**“Welcome Home!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait again I tried to make it a bit longer to make it up to you guys in same way.... 
> 
> So as I was writing this, I realize the difficulties of having to write 10 characters expressing things but now when they all move in it should make it easier for me to have more in-depth interactions with our boys and give more back story. 
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading! 
> 
> Much LoVe ❤️


	7. Locked Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I’m am so sorry to make you wait...here you go. ;-;

You were pretty surprised at how fast the move in was to be honest.

It only took the family of skeletons about 3 days to move everything over (not to mention claim their specific rooms) and in those 3 day you really didn’t get to see them all that much sadly, not even Sans and Red but you did tell them that you would cover their shifts so they can get everything settled.

You felt bad for not really be able to help the skeleton monsters much with the move but Papyrus and Blue reassured you that was okay, you had to work and you already helping out a lot by taking Sans and Red’s shifts for them plus it’s not like you can really help move things during the day...that stung a little bit when they said that part but it’s true so you let it be.

Even without being able to see them as much as you’d like, your home feels....warmer. 

You made your way down the stairs quietly listening, hearing movement from the first floor a small smile on your lips you picked up your pace to see what’s happening. As you approach the bottom of the stairwell and turned towards the kitchen you noticed the heavy wooden to basement door wide open. You frown and stopped, looking at it.

Wait...

Why was it open?

You **never** ever leave it open....

Then a thought hit you, you remember Sans and Red asking you if you any space that they can turn into a workshop of some sort, you told them yes, that they could use the basement but to be extremely careful because you haven’t gone down there in **years**....

They probably accidentally left it open...

You stare at the door a little bit longer blinking.

“........”

Get a grip you tell yourself, it’s just a door, no reason to be afraid. 

~~That’s all in the past now.~~

You slowly approach the open door, taking careful steps as you reach it and slowly lift up your hand to touch the brass door knob, you don’t notice your hand trembling slightly, pushing the door closed as quietly and quickly as possible so you don’t make a sound, the door finally closed with a soft click. You back away slowly not facing away from it, as if something horrible was going to jump out at you at any moment and take you away. 

You’re back hit something solid...it wasn’t the wall, letting out a small squeak you quickly snap around, spreading your wings and arms out in a defensive stance your fight or flight kicking in hard, claws ready to be used.

You stop when you look up and see a long and tall chest, your eye’s trailing up past the jagged and pointed teeth to meet adorable button colored eye-lights.

It was Trap.

“Oh?! Ah..you surprise me there, Trap sorry about that I wasn’t expecting anyone to behind me...” You trail off as you lower your claws and fold your wings over your shoulders, he doesn’t look offended at all by your reaction.

“My Apologies My Friend I Did Not Mean To Startle You....Although, I Was Trying To Get You Attention For The Last Couple Minutes...You Seem Transfixed On The Door For Some Reason..?” Trap said to you.

You were about to apologize to him again but see him looking down to your hands, you realize why, your hands are trembling, you swiftly cross your arms to hide it from him.

“Are You...Alright?” Concerned can clearly be heard his voice as he looks down at you.

“Y-yes, yep, I’m 'A' okay.” You chuckle a bit trying to hide your nervousness. 

“Sorry, I was just worried someone might run and fall down the stairs..we can’t have that happening ya know... I don’t want any of you guys to get broken bones or anything like that, can you imagine? That would be horrible considering you guys are like, literally made out of bones....It would bone break city.” You fidget a little as you say this and hope Trap buys your silly little made up story. 

He blinks at you for a moment, he doesn’t buy your story one bit but he definitely knows whatever has upset you, you do not wish to talk about at the moment, he understands.

“I See? Well In That Case, That Was Very Kind Of You To Do, It Certainly Would Be Horrible.....If Any Of Us Were To Fall Down Those Stairs And _Break A Leg_... there’s no _Bones_ About That.” 

You’re about to say something else, taking a breath but then you stop suddenly...did he really just make a pun? You look him dumbfounded, whatever you were previously thinking forgotten about, amazed that he made a joke knowing most if not all the younger skeleton brothers dislike them.

“Did...did you ju-“ He interrupted you by holding out his gloved hand and offering it to you.

“Would You Like To Assist Myself And Edge In The Kitchen? We Are Cooking Lasagna And For Dessert We Are Making Cheese Cake.” Trap giving you a large smile, he’s such a sweetie you think to yourself.

“Sounds like fun! I would love too! ” Your reach for his hand taking it you own it’s quite large compared to yours but more along the lines of how long his fingers are. 

Your face lights up with a smile feeling the warmth between the two of you. Trap is happy to see you pleased and proceeds to lead you down the hallway to the kitchen.

He begins telling you all about the different types of cheesecake and the ingredients that you guys are going to need to make it, you nod as you listen to him, you turn your head taking one last look at the closed door making sure it was shut before quickly looking back at Trap and continuing your conversation, turning down the hallway.

You’re both unaware of the blood red eye-light watching you two disappear down the hallway as you both chatter away happily with pleasant smiles on your faces.

Axe steps out of the shadows that he was hiding in, were he was observing you and his brother’s interaction. He feels...content...that you didn’t shy away from his brother like most others did, he hates seeing his brother sad or treated differently because....of how he looks....but you didn’t seem bothered by it at all....huh.....maybe you weren’t that bad after all?

He turns his eye-light to the door that you were previously looking at, walking up and observing it. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, it looked to be like any other wooden door, nothing special. He opens it looking on the other side, still nothing of interest as he was about to turn and walk down the stairs to the basement he closed the door behind him, his well trained eye-light catches something odd, at the very bottom base of the door he notices three very faint scratches...he leans down running his bony fingers over the marks, they are shallow almost unnoticeable with how old they are...

Huh...?

Getting back up he makes his way down the stairs as he reaches the bottom of the stairs he’s met with the site of Red and Classic looking at some blueprints on an old wooden worktable with Stretch and Mutt in the background moving some equipment to the machine, Axe wasn’t really expecting the basement to be quite as large as this but hey, there is plenty of space for them to work with in the machine.

Not that **he** is really that much help to them in his state though....

Classic looks up noticing the new arrival.

“s’up axe? ya need something?” Classic asked as he leans away from the table, Red looks up as well, not all that happy that they were interrupted with there work.

“no...just looking around......actually...you wouldn’t have happened to see anything... interesting down here...anything....out of place?” Axe asked curiously as he stepped further in looking around, seeing shelves shoved off to the side with a bunch of old knickknacks, old boxes and things like on them, lots of dusty and spider weds to.

The basement was large and quite dark as well, the old overhead lights not doing much good to really brighten the place up as they flickered a bit.

“not really...just a lot of old boxes and junk.” Classic said looking at Axe wondering why he’s asking in the first place, Classic looks over to Red who just shrugs at him.

“actually, i did find something of interest.” Mutt said in a boring tone, catching everyone’s attention.

“really? what ya find?” Stretch asked, setting down a large piece of sheet metal and dusting his hands together.

Mutt makes a come on motion with his hands as he begins leading them all to the very back of the basement, the lights barely reaching and illuminating anything for them to see. Mutt push some wooden boxes off to the side to reveal a decent sized metal door.

“whoa....how did you even noticed this?” Stretch asked, Mutt just shrugged at him.

With how dim the lights are and with those boxes in the way, it was very well hidden.

“don’t know, but it’s locked.” Mutt said and pushed on the door with his hand to make a point.

“wonder what’s in it?” Red looked at the door with curiosity and interest.

“who knows? maybe we should ask our new landlord, they might be able to shed some _light_ on this situation, don’t you think?” Classic said thus causing the start of clever light related puns to be exchanged with everyone...well everyone except for Axe, who was to focused on the door, he brought a hand up to tug a bit on his empty eye socket, looking for any sort of sign or clue of anything, he spots something on the curve of the door frame...small claw marks.... they were deeper then the ones up stairs but still barely noticeable with the age of them, it looks like whatever cause them was being pulled inwards....

Axe blinks, pulling his hand away from his face....he got his answers....and was done with his investigation.

“i would..leave it be....was probably hidden for a reason....” Axe said quietly, turning around to starts to head back upstairs.

Red, Comic, Stretch, and Mutt all watched blinking, as the strange monster disappeared up the stairwell.

“what a weirdo.” Red said before turning looking back at the mysterious door, his ruby colored eyes burning with curiosity.

“you shouldn’t talk about _yourself_ like that red.” Mutt chuckled out to Red, a slyly grin on his face, Stretch joining in with his own sneaker.

“tsk, whatever you dumb dog.” Red said not bothering to turn to look at Mutt, bring up his hand to place it on the door, Red noticed it was unusually **cold**...

“now, now you two, we don’t want another _cat_ fight on our hands do we?” Classic said, his voice held a warning tone to it, Mutt clicked his tongue at Classic not amused by the pun.

“you think our new friend is hiding anything interesting behind it.” Stretch asked giving the door sideways glance.

“don’t know but we can ask them.” Classic responded eye-lights returning to look at the odd door. Classic knows you’re good monster...showing no sign of anything else, you have been nothing but kind to them...but he can’t help but wonder what’s in there and if you are hiding anything.

“ i think axe is right, we should leave it be.” Mutt said suddenly before turning and heading up the stairs himself.

Everyone was silent as Mutt left.

“we can worry about it later i bet dinner is almost done, let’s call it a night.” Classic said giving the door one last look and heading up, Red and Stretch nodding in agreement and followed him.

Red stop at the top of the staircase giving the basement one more look, for some reason he felt a cold shiver run down his spine before shutting the lights off an exiting out the door closing it behind him.

___________________

Making cheesecake is messy.

But you quite enjoyed it, even though you have no clue what you are doing, mixing the batter was fun. Trap helped you every step of the way and was very patient with you, as you spilled a bit the batter and ingredients on yourself and him, Edge was not quite as amused, as you some how got it on him as well, most of it got on his apron that said ‘* _Mr. Good Looking Is Cooking_ *’ you have no doubt in your mind that it was a gift from Red.

“Ah...Sorry Edge, I’ll be more careful next time... although...you look extra _sweet_ right now.” You give Edge a wink, you see the the faintest red color dust his cheeks as Edge turns back to look at the lasagnas cooking in the oven, you put a hand over your mouth to hide a small giggle. You notice Edge and Red have to the same reaction to complements. 

So cute. 

This is the first time you have really got to interact or talk to Edge since he asked you about the original owners. He hasn’t brought it up sense, you’re not sure why but you are thankful for it, you don’t think you’re ready to talk about it just yet...

“I See My Brothers Poor Sense Of Humor Has Rubbed Off On You.” Edge said a scowl on his face as he begins to clean up after himself, washing the empty pots and pans. You helped Trap pour the cheesecake into three different cake pans as soon as that was was done, Trap told you he was going to set the table you asked if he needed help but he declined politely leaving the room you wave after him before turning back to Edge and continue your conversation.

“I guess you can say that but I think both Red and Sans are a bad influence on me-“ you were interrupted.

“heh, i see how it is sweetheart throwing us under the bus like that and here i thought we were best friends.” Speak of the devil you thought, turning to see Red, Sans, and Stretch standing in the kitchen doorway. Before you got a chance to respond to Red sassy comment, Edge bet you to it.

“Good. You Are All Here, Go Help Trap In The Dining Room.” Edge ordered from the sink.

“But Boss we just got-“ Red started with a frown.

“Did I Stutter.” Edge said firmly, it sounded like a warning to you.

“tsk...” Red turned and headed to the dining room without a word.

“You Two As Well.” Edge barked, finally turned around to glare at the two remaining skeletons, Sans and Stretch quickly leaving after there companion giving you a “good luck” look.

Oh geez, you thought, it’s like Edge’s attitude did a 180, when it was just you and Trap with Edge he seemed more...open? 

You wonder why?

“....” You are unsure of what to say, you walk up to Edge and begin to help wash the dishes. He glances over at you.

“I Do Not Need You Help.” Edge States to you as you rinse off the plates with water and dry them.

“I know.” You continue to help him in silence The only things that can be heard is the sound of dishes clanking, running water and soft chatter coming from the dining room.

“I See How It Is, What Do You Want In Return Because I’m Not Going To Give You Anything.” Edge stops washing the pot his working on to look over at you.

“Huh...umm what do you mean Edge?” Confuses written on you face as you looked over at Edgy skeleton.

“What Do You Mean, What Do I Mean Obviously You Want Something In Return For Helping Me.” Squinting his eye-lights at you.

You stare at him blinking for minute before simply return to doing the dishes.

“I don’t want anything, I just wanted to help you out, seeing as you’re making dinner for everyone, it’s the least I can do.” You tell him a small smile on your lips, setting the pot down on the drying rack.

Edgy looked perplexed as he watched you move about the kitchen. What a strange monster he thought, even after all these years on the surface with his ‘cousins’ Edge still has a hard time understanding that this world is not necessary a killed or be killed word...

The edgy skeleton did not realize the timer has gone off the oven, he blinks panicking a bit not wanting to burn his famous lasagna as he was about to rush over only to see you already at the oven door with cute pink oven mitts on pulling out the three lasagnas setting them on the counter.

“That was a close one huh, Edge? You laughed with a smile on your face.

He didn't say anything as he was still surprised that you did that for him.

“I’m so excited to try this!” You eye sparkle as your tail is basically wagging behind you, mouth watering at the delicious cheesy smell, happy that it didn’t burn.

You can’t remember the last time you had a home-cooked meal, always relying on your snacks to keep you well feed. 

Papyrus and Blue were both appalled to learn this about you when they opened up the fridge only to find it full of junk food and snacks and nothing else, They both silently promise each other that they would make sure that you would eat real meals from that day forward. Today is the day that you’re all going to be able to sit and eat together as roommates.

“Of Course You’re Excited To Try My Lasagna! This Exquisite Meal Is Made By The Great And Terrible Edge!” Edge practically shouted out puffing his chest up and putting his hand on it, in a show of pride.

You nodded your head vigorously as your smile growing wider at Edges display, finding it adorable. You walked over to him handing him his own pair of oven mitts.

“Come on! Let’s go get this wonderful food on the table and let everyone know dinners ready!” You say as you pick up one of the lasagnas and head out to the dining room only to stop in the doorway looking back at the tall skeleton.

“Thank you so much Edge for making dinner .” A genuine smile on your face as you look at him before continued on your mission to bring the food to the table.

Edge stares after you, bring up a gloved hand to cover the lower part of his face to hide the red blush that is apparent on his bony cheeks, his final thoughts before going to go pick up the remaining trays of lasagna was...

**Why do I find this monster so cute?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone is well and thank you guys so much for the comments and everything, I really appreciate them! 
> 
> Here’s some more back story for you and some secrets!
> 
> I swear I will get into more in depth relationships here soon! 
> 
> Anyway thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Much LoVe! ❤️


	8. Paintings and a Dinner scene...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... I’m just gonna put this here...I am so sorry.... ;-;

This house is amazing....

But there was something _strange_ about it too...

Was some of the first thoughts that Blue had when he walked into the old Manor. It was so much more spacious than there previous home not mention extravagant in it’s own odd way. There’s so much to explore, see, and do and that is pretty much all Blue did the last three days as the family of skeletons were moving into the house....

Of course Blue was very diligent about helping pack and unpack everything though and making sure everything was in proper order.

Blue also made sure to claim the room at closest to yours unbeknownst to Razz, who is somewhat crossed when he found out but It made the small victory all the more sweeter for the hyper active skeleton. 

There was an unspoken rivalry between the two shortest skeletons but Razz always made sure not to take it too far with the Blueberry in risk of hurting each other by trying to out do one another.

Both of there brothers weren’t happy to hear that Blue and Razz almost drowned themselves by trying to see who can hold there breath the longest underwater....

Right now though, Blue had no idea were his Razzberry counterpart is at the moment as he has found himself standing in front of the mysterious painting again. He didn’t know why but it call to him for some reason...like a distant memory in the back of his skull trying to resurface but something was blocking it away and he didn’t have the key to unlock....

Blue let out a frustrated sigh well he rested his cheek on his hand with his arms crossed, squinting his blue eye-lights at the bizarre painting trying to find any clues as to why he kept finding himself standing here. His eye-lights scan over the painting again trying to see anything he may of missed previously.

The painting itself looks to be very, _very_ old. 

The elegant golden border of the painting complementing the gold apples that were painted onto the tree making the apples look like they shined even more. The two figures standing underneath either side of the large tree didn’t have very much detail to them although Blue can see both of them were wearing crowns of some sort and if you lean in close enough you can make out the little designs on them. The figure on the right had a small golden crown that wrapped around there head and the figure in the left had small golden crowd as well but appeared to have a crescent moon on it. It was actually kind of hard to tell if the sun was rising or setting in the background of the panting. 

The painting appeared to be telling a story of some sort but Blue had no clue or idea on how to piece the story together.

Blue let out another frustrated sigh as he closed his eye-lights to think..it really bothered him that he, the magnificent Blue can’t piece this puzzle together.... 

Blue was so distracted in fact he didn’t even realize or notice Razz as he walk up behind the baffled skeleton.

“There You Are!” Razz yelled with a huff. Blue jump slightly causing him to uncrossing his arms, snapping around to look at the other monster with a small yelp

.

“Oh My Starts! Razz! You Startled Me!” Blue yelled as he twisted to face his ‘cousin’ with a frown. Razz just smirked and crossed his arms over his chest in amusement.

“Tsk. If You Actually Paid Attention To Your Surroundings Maybe You Wouldn’t Be So Easily Startled Like A Child In Stripes.” Razz scuffed as he crosses arms at his counterpart. Blue puffed his cheeks out slightly In irritation at the comment.

“I Was Paying Attention! I Was Just Simply Paying Attention To Something Else.” Razz rolled his purple eye-lights at Blue’s words and behavior. 

“Why Are You Here Anyway?” Blue said defensively as he felt his cheeks turn slightly blue in embarrassment he quickly turned to look back at the painting. This is the third time Razz caught Blue standing in front of the same painting in the last two days. 

It was a little _odd_ to say the least.

“I Have Come To Inform You That Dinner Is Ready. Our Host Has Requested Everyone To Be Present As This Will Be Our First Meal Together As Housemates And In Our New Home.” Razz said in a bored tone even though he was far from bored at the idea of having dinner with you. He was rather in fact excited to see what you thought of your meal so he can get a better idea of what to prepare for you in the future of course he will definitely have to make you some his famous chimichangas. 

Razz was rather enthralled with you to be honest. After you assisted ( ** ~~saved)~~** him and Blue from the human thugs he was really impressed with your strength and your bravery to save some random monsters so heroically without asking for anything in return....

He also wanted to know why you did it.

Razz cleared his nonexistent throat as he realize he spaced out a little bit only to see Blue doing the same but was staring back at the painting

...again...

“Blueberry What Ar-“ Razz didn’t get a chance to finish saying his sentence as he was interrupted suddenly.

“Razz! Blue!” You shouted basically skipping in happiness down the hallway when you saw them in excitement for dinner, you didn’t realize that you caused both skeletons to jump in surprise both whipping around to face you. You stopped running when you ended up in front of both of them you tail basically wagging. 

You let out a small giggle, ducking your head a little at their surprise looks bring you hand up to cover your mouth before quickly gathering yourself.

“There you two are! I was looking for you guys, dinner is all set we just need to get back to the dining room.” You say tilting your head with a toothy smile only for it to slightly drop when you notice the painting you’re standing in front of.

“A-ah? I see you guys like the painting of the two princes. It’s definitely a...unique piece.” You say as you shift your feet a bit. That got Blue’s attention as he rushed up to you, well Razz noticed your body language squinting his eye-lights slightly at you.

Hm?

Maybe you know more about the painting?Blue thought in excitement as large smile spread across his face.

“Is That What’s Its Called? The Two Princes?! Do You Know More About?! Were Is It From? What Does It Means?” Blue yell as he was practically in your face with a large stars in his eyes. That caught you a bit off guard as you had to take a small step back as Blue was basically jumping up and down in place with excited energy. 

Razz notices this, uncrossing his arms. Jealousy burned a bit through him with how close Blue is standing to you...but there was something off with the blue monster...and that concerned Razz greatly...They may be rivals but Razz still held respect for another monster..

Blue was the first _real_ friend that Razz ever made and he was grateful for that but Razz of course would never admit that out loud to anyone...The fact is Razz noticed Blue acting slightly off...he would have to get to the bottom of this.

It wasn’t unusual for His blueberry counterpart to become excited over something like this but for him to completely forget about dinner or any meal was unheard of. Blue was a firm believer of eating three square meals a day to keep up his strength and health....it was a bit concerning to Razz, he also noticed you seem hesitant to talk about it for a reason? Razz squinted his eye-lights with small frown as he watch the two of you interact. 

_Strange_...

“Um..yes Blue that is what the painting is called. There’s actually a whole story behind the painting and why it was painted but I unfortunately don’t know were it came from or if it even means anything?” You said sheepishly shifting your feet...well you had a slight clue of where it came from and what it means but you didn’t really want to share that information...

Your tail no longer swaying as you debated whether or not you want to say more about the painting but looking at the blue skeleton in front of you, You don’t think you can resist those puppy dog eyes as you struggle with resisting the urge to reach up your hands and smoosh Blue’s cheeks together.

“Well...I actually have the story book that this painting is based on somewhere in the library....Hm....I’m sure we can dig it out and find out more about it.” You say with a bit of strained smile as you cross your wings over your shoulders tightly. Blue doesn’t seem to notice the restrained look in your eyes as you look away from him. The Blue skeleton to excited at your words as he looks back the painting on the wall. 

Razz on the other hand does notice, his skull perking up slightly with interest.

Why are you so hesitant to talk about it?

Your eye catch the panting again and you stare at it for a moment blinking.

The story doesn’t exactly have the... **happiest of endings**...but it was _her_ favorite story, along with the one about the maiden of flowers....she would read them to you though the door sometime when you set alone in the dark....

“Really?! Let’s Go Get It Now!” Blue shouted, you jump slightly startled out of your thoughts as Blue turn towards the library about to run down the hallway only to be grabbed on the forearm by Razz. Your eyes widen a bit at this as do Blue’s.

“Were Do You Think You Are Going Blueberry?” Razz asked with a frown his tone of voice slightly irritated. Blue squinted his eye-lights at him.

“To The Library, Obviously.” Blue said back. Razz shook his head as he look back at you and proceeded to walk towards you dragging Blue behind him.

“Hey! Wait Razz I Nee-“ Blue started as he tried to dig the heels of his boots in to the ground to no avail.

“Your Silly Story Time Can Wait Until After Dinner. We Have Dallied Enough.” Was all Razz said continuing to drag the protesting blueberry with him only stopping to grab a hold of your hand with his gloved one and drag you along as well. You didn’t put up any resistance simply letting him drag you and enjoying the warmth that was coming from his clawed hand. You gave Razz a smile who looked away from you in embarrassment, before turning to look at Blue. You completely missed the small purple blush on his cheeks as you tighten your grip on his hand.

“Don’t worry Blue the book will still be there after dinner.” You say as you continue to follow Razz with a little more pep in your step as your excitement about dinner is returning. Blue Who finally seem to realize that he was going to be skipping out on the first dinner with you and the family’s new home if he went to library. 

He felt a bit of guilt bubble in his rib cage at his actions as he realize this.

“Mweh! Please Forgive My Rudeness Friend! I Seem To Have Gotten Too Excited About The Book And Completely Forgot About Dinner.” Blue apologized with sadness as he lets Razz continue drag him and you down the hallway. You raised your free claw waving him off and letting him know it’s okay.

Blue’s sad tone plucked at your heart strings, not used to hearing the away chipper skeleton sound so disappointed...

“It’s okay Blue! No worries!” You reassure him with a smile.

“I promise, as soon as we get a chance I’ll help you find the book.” You say will a big smile on your face. Blue returns the smile as he feels little butterflies fluttering around replacing the guilt in his chest. Razz rolled his eye-lights with a small frown, scarfing at the two of you.

With another nod you quicken your pace And adjusted yourself so you were the one leading the three of you, taking Blue’s free Hand to yours causing Razz to let go of Blue’s other one. You start to tug them along, excitement clear as day (night?) on your face as you lace your fingers between theirs. 

Even if both of them were wearing gloves, It still felt so nice to feel there warmth in your hands.

Razz and Blue both felt their cheeks heat it up.

“Let’s go! Everyone is waiting!” Unfolding your wings from your back as you said this with happiness ringing in your voice.

“Ya!” Blue Shouted with you, throwing his free hand up in the air.

“Do Not Drag Me Like I Am Some Toy! You Silly Fool!” Razz Shouted turning his blushing skull away from you but made the no move to take his hand from yours as you laughed, continuing down the long hallway...

_Tick_

_Tock_

There is the tiniest hint of a _ticking_ sound starting up from behind the strange painting....

**_Dark..._ **

**_Darker..._ **

**_Yet Darker_**....

_______________

The three of you were greeted by Stretch and Mutt who waved at you lazily and there brothers, as did the other skeleton monsters who are already sitting at the dining table.

“It’s About Time You Three Showed Up! You Are Late!” Edge yelled shooting up out of his chair slamming his gloved hands on the large trestle dinning table causing a tried looking Red who was sitting to right of Edge to jolt up slightly and look up at his brother with a nervous smile.

“I am so sorry Edge we didn’t mean to keep everyone waiting!” You say as you remove your hands from the two berries, both had matching expressions of disappointment at this but both are quick to recover, as you walked in the Dinning room.

“ya, i bet they were * _dining_ * to get back here and eat your food boss.” Red said with a large grin on his face, hearing a collection of displeased sounds coming from half of the brothers as the other half gave small chuckles, you include. 

You put a hand over your smiling mouth as you see Edge glare over at you before looking back down at his brother, the glare becoming much more intense as Red sink further down in his seat with a nervous smile on his face as he stared up at Edge.

“What Did We Tell You About Making Puns At The Table?” Edge said as he leans closer into his brother Who seems to be shrinking more and more.

“ahh....hehheh..not to boss?” Red sounded amused but also nervous like he was a kid playing with fire as he shifted in his sit, Red’s toothy grin never leaving his face as Edge leans closer and closer the shorter skeleton.

“Then Keep In Mind Not To Do That Again Brother.” Edge’s Voice definitely held a warning as he finally leaned back away from Red. 

Oh geez, you thought there relationship is a lot different than what you imagined, and from the way how Red described it...now that you think about it more Razz and Pup seem to act similar...?

At this point Razz and Blue have taking the perspective seats next to there brothers. Mutt had gotten up to pull out the chair for Razz and pushed them back in...Stretch had a slightly annoyed look on his face for some reason, but Blue quickly distracted him with him chattering about his day. Papyrus and Sans were seeing right next to each other as well. Trap and Axe sitting right across from them will both of the taller skeletons engage in a very animated conversation about puzzles. 

You just stood there for a moment taking in the scene before you as a small smile formed on your face as a warm feeling washed over your soul.

Edge looks up at you from where he is standing and sees a small smile something is soul pinned at the site of you, you look so striking....Edge clicked his tongue.

“What Are You Doing Just Standing There? Hurry Up And Sit Down So We All Can Eat!” The edgy skeleton said to you. You didn’t get a chance to respond as he walked up to you and grabbed your wrist surprisingly gently as others monster watched well Edge drag you to the empty seat next to his on the left so you were sitting right across from Red and right next to Mutt.

Man, you were just being dragged over tonight, huh?

Edge dumped you into the empty seat and pushed you in. You didn’t so much as get a word in before Edge went to go sit down as well. Deciding would probably be better not to say anything you simply fold your wings on your shoulders so they wouldn’t get in the way of anyone.

“Good. Now That We Are Here We Can Eat Start Dinner.” Edge said as he set at the head of the table his face serious.

“* _*Bone appétit_ **”

What?

You almost choked on air as you struggle to hide your snort slapping your claw over your mouth.

 _No way_.

....did...did Edge just...did he...?

You felt a light kick hit your leg, quickly looking over to see Red with a boney claw held up to his grinning mouth it looks like he was trying to hide his laugh as well, looking around and you notice that Red, Sans, and Stretch were all trying to hold it together...

Oh no...Edge doesn’t know that it’s a _Pun_....you almost lose it right then and there but you held it together long enough for Edge to ask you a question.

“Well?” Edge said.

“H-huh?” You look over to him as you remove your hand coughing into it slightly to hide the giggles but your smile is still there.

“How Do You Like Your Word Class Dinner?” Edge said as he locked his crimson light-eyes on to you. 

You blink.

You haven’t try it yet.

Quickly you picked up your fork and dug into the lasagna, scooping up a big chunk gooey goodness. The cheesy smell hitting your nose hard, It smells so yummy your mouth is watering. 

Edge was entirely paying attention to you, so was Razz and a couple of the other skeletons. Axe and Trap were happily eating there own meals paying everyone else no mind. 

There was a small bit of silences in the room as you shoved the food in your mouth.

It was so good...

Until you bite into it...

**Crunch**

You don’t think lasagna...is supposed to be _crunchy_...?

You continue to chew. With every bite there is a new crunch of favorite...it wasn’t _bad_...

You can see Red staring at you intensely. His eye-lights look like they are pleading with you...

You swallow...

And you can feel it hit the bottom of you stomach...

You take another bite and another...you can feel small tears forming in the corners of your eyes. 

Edge and Red continued to stare at you along with everyone else...

You sniff a little.

“It’s so...so...good! Thank you Edge! It’s the best home cooked meal I had in ages!” You said shout as you shove another fork full into your mouth, your eyes sparkle with tears. 

All the brothers looked at you in surprise. You look so sincere and happy...it was so sweet...

It wasn’t a lie...it was the best home cooked meal you have in ages.

You can’t remember the last time you had a real meal at home....

“Of Course You Would Love My Famous Food! It Was After All Made By Me! The Great and Terrible Pa-Edge!” You don’t notice him trip over his words at the very end will you shove another forkful of lasagna into your mouth as you nod your head in agreement.

The others do though...Razz in particular clears his throat loudly glaring at Edge for only glares back at the shorter one. Silent understanding as Edge knew he almost slipped up with something... luckily for them though you’re too preoccupied with the food to really notice anything amiss.

After that though everything seems to go back to normal. Loud chatter can be heard around the table from all the skeleton monsters including yourself, each talking about the days events or projects they are working on. It was really nice...you set there listening even after your food was all gone and joined in on the conversation whenever one of the brothers talked to you... 

That is until Red asked you a question...

“so sweetheart, what ya got behind that door in the basement?” Red said as he leaned back into his chair, he lasagna mysteriously gone from his plate.

Your eyes widen at the other monsters words...

“ahh...sweetheart..?” Red looks at you with concern, leaning back up in sit and setting his hands on the table.

* **Clink** *

* **Crack** *

You feel a sharp pain in your left hand.

The glass cup of water you were about to drink from shattered loudly in your hand. Sharp shards of glass falling onto your empty plate.

That caught everybody’s attention... there was a small assortment of gasps from around the room.

Axe and Mutt were glaring dagger at Red...if looks can kill, Red would be a pile of dust were he sits. Well Blue, Papyrus, and everyone else looked at you in shock. 

There was an awkward pause.

“.......”

“Oh No! Friend Ar-“ Papyrus started with wide eye-sockets as he was about to get up from his sit but he didn’t get a chance to as you quickly got up from your chair pushing it backwards your tail almost knock it get over.

“I am fine! So sorry about that! Let me get this pick up right away!” You say with a bit of panic, quickly picking up your plate thankfully most of the large shards of glass landed on it and start to head for the kitchen.

Why are _you_ apologizing?

“My Friend Do You Need Assistance?!” Trap asked as he notices the smell of iron in the air as you start to walk away. 

Axe’s red eye-light is trained on you as he starts to tap his fingers on the table and his other pulls lightly at his empty socket. 

You are bleeding...that’s...not good

.

“Ah! Nope! Nope, I am just fine! Don’t worry about it! I be right back to clean up the mess! You guys just keep eating dinner!” You say loudly from the hallway, disappearing.

“......”

That was... _unexpected_...

Red and Classic shared a uncertain look... they have never seen you do something like that before, sure you got rowdy after a couple drinks at the bar but you never _broke_ anything? 

Something was definitely up with at door...and they wanted to find out what it is...

“well...that was strange?” Stretch said breaking the silence. It certainly was different from your normal demeanor all the skeletons thought.

All of a sudden Razz got it from his chair grabbing his half empty plate.

“I Am Done With Dinner.” Razz stated with a frown on his face as he walked towards the kitchen. 

“m’lord do yo-“ Mutt started to speak and started to get up as well.

“No.” Razz said and was gone out of the dining room.

The awkward silence returning to the room...

_______________

They found that _**door**_...

Of course...

Well you guess, it was only a matter of time that they did...it’s not like you sealed it or anything all you did was put some boxes in front of that god forsaken door hoping to forget about it. You never thought you would need to do anything else with it because you very go down there unless you need to reset the breaker box....and that was very rare when you had to.

Your palm stung slightly from the small cuts well you ran it under the hot water. You’re lucky none of them got stuck in your hand and they were just couple of shards. You bite your lip as you turn the water off, standing in front of the sink in thought holding your slightly bleeding hand up near your face blinking at it.

You can’t believe you lost your cool like that in front of your new housemates....

You flex your hand a little bit, there’s just the slightest hint of stinging from the shallow cuts.

What if...what if they wanted to _leave_....after you outburst..

You would be all _alone_...again.

You let out a shaky sigh and close your eyes for a moment...

You didn’t want to be alone again...but if the brothers decided to leave at any point you would not stop them...

“What Are You Doing?” A crossed sounding voice said from behind you and startling you from your thoughts. You gasp, opening your eyes as you twirl around to face the voice to see Razz standing behind you.

“Oh! Razz! You surprise me. Ah? What’s up?” You chuckle out and pull your wings closer to your body. Razz raised a boney brow at you with a small frown he looked unimpressed if not a little irritated.

“Hand.” Razz said holding out his own gloved one to you.

“H-huh? Oh? No worries it’s okay I just cleaned it.” You stammer out in surprise, your tail swaying nervously behind you. 

Why was Razz here?

The skeleton in question was fast as a whip as he snatch you wrist and pulled it to him so he can look at your hand, you were honestly surprised as you almost stumbled onto the other but you didn’t say anything because you were still embarrassed by the fact that you injured your hand....again.

“It Looks Like It Will Be Fine.” Razz said, his mouth set in a thin line....you notice his brows come together slightly and blink at your hand.

Wait? Wasn’t this the hand you had that cut from the other night by human? There’s no way a cut like that can heal that fast in only a couple of days with magic?

“I Thought You Said Healing Magic Doesn’t Work On You? Did You Lie To Us?” Razz said still holding your hand up and is now glaring at at with his violet colored eye-lights. Were you lying to him and Blue about magic not working on you?

You blink at him for a moment, like an owl before you start to giggle and leave your free hand up and down.

“Oh, no I wasn’t lying when I said that to you guys, it’s true most magic doesn’t work on me but when I fall asleep and turn to stone, most if not all my physical wounds are healed...” You say in a matter of fact voice you were about to pull your hand away before his grip tightened around your wrist, you tilted your head slightly at this.

“You Are To Tell Me That You Have Super Healing Powers Of Some Sort?” Razz’s eye-lights become more intense as he stared at you.

“Ahh...well..kinda?” You say looking away from him sheepishly as you shifted a little bit uncomfortable with your injured hand being held so tightly, it didn’t hurt but it was definitely uncomfortable with the pressure.

“I mean it’s not really a super power or any so it’s not a big deal...it’s kind of a way to make up for the fact that my species is so vulnerable when were sleeping I think?”

That’s pretty much true, gargoyles are totally defenseless in the day. Completely unaware of what’s happening around them as they sleep but you don’t know if that’s the reason why you can heal when you sleep...

You don’t know a lot about your species to be honest.... 

**_~~You were never in a clan.....~~ _ **

It was a blessing and a curse.

But of course there are some _exceptions_ to these rules.... such as the necklace...

“Oh, but I hear you skeleton monsters are super powerful with all the types of magic you guys can use! It’s pretty amazing! Like what’s that one thing you underground monster call it? Ahh....soul magic or something like that? Right? And you can use the colors of your souls to boost your abilities? I think that sounds right....maybe?” You scratch you cheek with your claw as you try to remember more of what you read in the books.

Now it was Razz turn to blink at you for a moment before a sly smile stretches across his face. 

So you have been look up his type of monster. He felt his cheeks flare up as he was flattered by this for some reason. He cleared his throat loudly turning his head away from you letting go of your hand so he can cross his arms over his chest, you let it fall back to your side.

“Hm, It’s Good To See You Are Actually Aware Of Other Powerful Monsters Such As Myself!” Razz busted, you smile at his confidence. You can definitely tell that he’s being cocky but something makes you think it’s more of a cover than anything kinda of like Edge in a way...

“What? What Are You Smiling Like A Buffoon For?” Razz snapped at you, your smile only getting bigger. You see him reach up to his neck to grab something only for his hand to connect with nothing quickly he brought it back down and tucked his arms back to his chest...he was missing something....

Your eyes widen when you realize what was missing.

He’s bandanna! Of course! How could you forget that! He let you use it as a bandage the first night you met him and Blue.

“Oh! Razz wait here, I’ll be right back! I just need to grab something.” You say turned towards the laundry room your wings making it seem like a dramatic cape flip as you quickly trotted over towards the laundry room. you were out of sight before he could say anything.

Razz click his tongue. 

“Great....” Razz said with annoyance as he reached his hand up to pinch the brim of his nasal cavity well he felt a small headache beginning to form. 

First Blue starts acting weird now you... granted Razz didn’t know you as long as he’s known Blueberry but for what he can gather that is not something you would normally do...You’re hiding something and Razz will find out what it is going on with the both of you...One way or another.

Razz stands up straight again when he hears your footsteps rapidly approaching. He was caught off guard when he looked up to you holding his precious bandanna. It looks like it had been washed and even ironed as there is no wrinkles in it whatsoever. You walked up to him with the biggest smile on your face, Only stopping when you’re about an arm’s-length away.

The skeleton monster just blinked at you for a moment looking at you with that stupid smile....that for some reason makes his soul feel so much lighter....

You lean forward closer to the other monster. Razz took in a sharp breath as you lean closer to his face reaching up your arms.....

* **Ba-dum** *

Were you going too....

What about the steps?! He still needs to ask you on a date first?! Razz maybe confident and cocky but he has very been on a real date before....not with dangerous his word was...

Your arms wrapped around his neck as you gently tie the bandanna around his neck...you are so close practically hugging him. Razz can smell your pleasant sent...

Rain on a cold night...

You take a small step back admiring your work and making sure it was straight before nodding with approval.

“Thank you so much for letting me borrow that I can’t believe I forgot to give it back to you good thing I was reminded huh?” You chuckled but then you notice Razz not looking at you for some reason...

“Huh?” You turn your head slightly in curiosity. Was he mad at you? Oh no! Did you maybe not wash the bandanna good enough?! You made sure that there was no blood stains or any traces of the smell of blood

on it....then you see it...

The faintest hint of purple on his cheeks...it was so cute! It reminded you a lot of Blue for some reason? You smiled when you got a devilish idea. Taking another step back you gently grab his glove covered hand

as you got into one knee. This caught his attention as he turned his blushing face towards you.

“What are you doing-“ Razz started to say but then became stiff as a board as your lips gently brushed the back of his knuckles. You swear you can hear him start to choke. Then you remember what Mutt called

him...

“Thank you....my lord.” Your voice was soft as say this. You grin, can’t wait to see what his face looks like, you bet it’s adorable. Unfortunately you didn’t get a chance to as you heard a sound.

* _Click_ *

You look over to see what it was only to see Mutt standing in the doorway of the kitchen with his phone held in front of him a lazy smile on his face as he looked down at the phone. 

You don’t think you’ve ever seen a monster move so fast as Razz bolted to his brother.

“I Order You To Give Me Your Phone And Delete The Picture!” Razz yelled as he try to get the phone from his brother. Mutt simply held the phone up out of his reach. It was rather comical to see it with Mutt being so much taller then Razz there was no way for sure a brother to reach it. 

“but m’lord you look so nice in the pic.” Mutt said still holding the phone out of Razz’s reach.

“I Don’t Care Delete It Now Mutt!” Razz was shouting you can’t see his face but you wonder if it’s that lovely shade of violet.

You giggle at the scene before you bringing up a claw to hide your smile...

You notice the other skeleton brothers start to file into curious as to what is causing the commotion well Razz continues to yell and shout at his brother about the phone.

The dining room Incident forgotten....

For now...

Some the other skeletons look over at you seeing you trying not to giggle or laugh at the two bickering brothers. You look so happy so different from earlier.....

** **What are you hiding in this house?** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... it’s been quite a long time and I’m so sorry about that! ;-;
> 
> First off, I hope everyone is well and I would like to apologize for my long absence... I have been really busy with life lately but now I should have more time on my hands to continue on with the story also I have been trying to improve my writing skills with RPing with some of my friends so hopefully it shows?
> 
> So this chapter is quite long and there’s not too much fluff in it unfortunately...I wanted to focus on developing more of the characters and what their relationships are like to each other. I think it’s really important if I want to try to make this into a long story and have some thing like story arcs? I think that’s what it’s called? I also hope that made sense?
> 
> If you have any thoughts or comments about it please share it with me as I would like feedback on what you guys think about it or if you guys just prefer a more fluff and other things instead of story if that makes sense? 
> 
> Anyway I don’t wanna keep you guys to long. 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by and reading!
> 
> Much LoVe!


	9. Apples..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I am so sorry for the wait! >,<

Something seemed off to you...

You don’t feel like _yourself_ , as a matter fact you feel entirely different, like your bodies not yours. It’s way to _light_ to be yours?

Huh? 

Focusing, you can feel your back resting against something solid keeping you propped up but you’re not sure what it is. Were am I? You think as you slowly blink your eyes open to look around at your surroundings feeling sluggish...what you see shocks and surprises you immensely as you let out a small gasp.

It’s the last rays of sunlight...or is the first signs of dawn? 

You can’t tell.

Either way it shouldn’t be possible for you to see this naturally as a gargoyle but here you are staring off into the beautiful pinks, oranges and hints of purple of the sky. You stunned to say the very least, hearing the soft wrestling of leaves above you, looking up to realize you’re resting underneath a gigantic tree, large emerald green leaves blowing gently in the light breeze, small bits of light escaping through the gaps, apples decorating the branches of the elegant tree like jewels, divided equally in half with two colors. Gorgeous dark ebony color apples hung from the side of the tree that you were sitting under. Looking at them made you feel... _dejected_ for some odd reason?

You blinked again, tilting your head slightly to look at the other side of the tree, seeing beautiful golden apples that shine brightly in the light, contrasting bewitchingly with the ebony apples. Seeing the gold shine, fills you with... _envy_. 

Not quite understanding why you’re feeling this, you subconsciously reach up for the golden apples. 

Just one...if you can take care of just one, they will love you just like they love _him_ , you can show them that you are just as worthy of there love as _he_ is...

Everything feels so surreal to you in this moment. As you extend your arm up, you don’t see your normal clawed hand, instead you see pearly white phalanges.

_What?_

What’s happening? What is going on? This, _this_ isn’t you? This isn’t your body? Who are you? You don’t understand?

You continue to reach up for the golden apple standing up in the process, the tips of your phalanges just centimeters away from brushing one the gold jewels, until you hear a familiar voice causing you to flinch away and retract your hand back down to your side, a title wave of emotions wash though you after hearing that voice, ranging from happiness, trust and love...before all of it melted away to bitterness, jealousy, frustration, loneliness and the most prominent of them all _resentment_.

“ ~~Nighty~~...what happened? Are you okay?” You’re chest tightens up and hurts at those concerned words, surprisingly you don’t turn to face to voice instead you turn away entirely, bring up a hand to your chest and grab on to your shirt over were your _soul_ is...you feel the sting of tears gather in the corners of your eyes, you blink them away as you say your next words..

“Nothing happened...don’t worry ~~Dream~~.” You reply.

“Are....are you sure?...I think your nose is bleeding?” The voice said back to you ever bit of concert still there.

“Yes! I am sure brother! Now please! Just leave me alone!” You snapped back with anger and rage filling your voice. 

That’s a lie you think to yourself. You don’t want to be left alone...you want them to stay...you wanted to be _wanted_...Shadows begin to creep around your feet but you fail to notice them.

Whoever _you_ were or who _this_ monster is, _they_ are lying....Why?

You still have no clue what is happening no control over what is happening, your only able to feel the emotions radiating from within this monster...

You want to say something... _anything_...but you can’t...

Suddenly as you blink you’re surrounded by a sea of darkness, inky tendrils of black lashing and looping around your body pulling you backwards into a pool of shadows. You try to fight it using all your strength to pull yourself away, thrashing wildly to try and escape feeling fear and dread in the pit of your stomach as the sea of darkness pulls you further under, you scream out for help...

**But nobody came...**

As you fade away into the dark shadows a single cyan colored eye-light opened to peer at you though the darkness...

“ _Who are you?_ ”

Was the last thing you heard before the darkness swallowed you up whole...

_______________

You wake up with a gasp, the mix of unsettling emotions and feelings still a raging storming inside you. Pushing yourself up off the couch, your head colliding with something hard with audible smacking sound. It didn’t hurt to badly but you still let out a cry of surprise as your hands shoot up to cover your nose that was in slight pain.

“fuck!” 

You hear a shout, you manage to open your teary eyes to see who yelled, your mind still fuzzy and confused from the strange dream...

“fucking hell that hurt!” Looking up you see Red holding his claws up to his forehead hunched over in pain as he stepped back from you.

“Ah! I am so sorry Red! Are you okay?!” You ask in worry removing your hands from your face only to reveal a bit of blood on the tips of your claws. 

Your nose is bleeding.

“stars damn it! your head is fucking hard as *rocks* I swear!” Red hissed out through clinched fangs, after a second he finally looked over to you only to see a small trail of blood running down your face, his ruby colored eye-lights widened slightly in concern as worry for your well being filled his soul, his pain completely forgotten at the site of you bleeding.

“shit, wait right here.” In a blink he was gone, leaving you alone...

You looked around confused for a second trying to remember what happen. The images of the dream or was it a nightmare? still vivid in your mind as you try piecing what _that_ was together...the place in the dream and emotions felt so real...like _memories_ or something? You shake your head to try and clean it a bit, careful of the blood still dripping out of your nose.

You look over at the TV, a re-run of your favorite show playing in the background softy....

You must of fallen asleep at some point..?

You blink hard focusing on your thoughts only remembering bits of the dream at this point...Apples? A tree? Taking care of apples? Why were you so angry at the other monster? Who was the other monster? Your brother? What the heck does it mean? What did any of the dream mean?

Before you had to much time to think about things, Red popped back into existence, startling you and causing your wings to stretch out in defense, his hand held a fist full of tissues as he shoved them at you.

“here.” He said, you gladly took them thanking him as you pressed a couple up to your nose to stop the flow of blood. Once you do this Red nods slightly before flopping down next to you the couch letting out a tired sigh, bring up his arm to rest over his closed eye-socks. You folded your wings over your shoulders to give him more room to sit. You saw blankly at the TV screen, thinking.

“ah...you alright?” Red asks you suddenly snapping you out of your thoughts.

“Ya...sorry about that..I didn’t know you were there.” You say your voice muffled by the tissue, as the surreal feeling of the dream slowly fading from your mind, you look over at the skeleton sitting next to you.

“Are you okay?” You continue, pulling away the tissue to see if it was still bleeding, thankfully it wasn’t. You wipe gently at your nose to get rid of anything left over blood. The only thing you can smell or taste right now is iron mixed with copper...

“heh..don’t worry, it will take more then a bump to the head to get rid of a numbskull like me, sweetheart.” Red moved his arm away from his face to glance over at you.

He studied your face, looking for anything that would resemble a smile at his silly pun but was disappointed to find none...you were just staring bleakly at the wad of bloody tissues in your hand, eyes not really focused, he frowned at that, whatever you dreamed about must have upset you in some way...

“so....what did ya dream about to make you freak out like that?” A knot of concern twisted in Red’s belly as he realizing maybe that wasn’t such a good idea to ask something so casually considering last time he did something like that, it didn’t play out too well for you or him. Not to mention he got an earful from Creampuff and Blue about incident explaining to him how rude that was...

“Apples..” 

You say suddenly after a short pause. That was not the answer he was expecting to hear from you at all, he raised a boneybrow at you.

What?

“apples..?” Red parroted back at you, as if to check he heard you correctly. Your cheeks grew warm realizing just how silly that sounds.

“Yes...apples...” Gods It sounds so lame to you as you try to focus on anything else in the the living room but the warm skeleton sitting next to you, he probably thinks your so weird now...

“so these apples have you shook to the _core_ huh?” Red said with a nervous chuckle, he’s never been really good with the whole comforting thing, usually relying on jokes to lighten the mood or what he is most known for, just avoiding it entirely or making an ass out of himself but he wasn’t about to do that to you. Red wanted to help you, like how you help him though all his shitty day....

“.....”

You give a loud snort of amusement at the pun before you glance over at the old antique cuckoo clock that’s off to the side of the wall, Half past 12...Most of the brothers are probably asleep right now?

“Ya I guess you can say that?” You said quietly, your embarrassment forgotten as a small smile tugged at your lips. Red continues to look over you still trying to figure out how to make you feel better, he look over at the clock himself and an idea struck him, pun intended.

“Hey sweetheart, want to go out for drinks? I still owe you skipping out on you last time.” Red asked casually as threw his arms on the couch behind you, playing it cool...

“Hell yes.”

You didn’t even hesitate as you look over at him, not wanting dwell on the strange dream and not wanting to miss this opportunity to hangout with one of your closest friends. Red’s nervousness disappeared as soon as he heard those words escape from your lips, his own fang filled grin appearing on his face.

“eager aren’t we?” Red teased as he got up to stand trying his best to hide how happy he was that it will be just the two of you going out and the the fact that Classic was out working so that means he can’t join them....unlucky Classic but lucky for Red.

“I mean, why would I want to miss a chance to go and hangout with my little Cherryberry.” You teased right back sticking your tongue out at him playfully, adding on the berry part to his nickname, getting that idea from the other two berries, you see a dark blush appear on Red’s face, he clicked his tongue as he had out a hand to you before he brought up his free hand and flick you directly in the middle of your forehead.

“Ow!” It didn’t hurt but you couldn’t help but smile as you brought up a hand to cover the area but you can see Red smiling through the blush.

“good to see ya still have your _funnybone_ sweetheart but don’t call me that.” Red said.

“Okay, okay sorry...Cherry.” You snicker as you reach up with your free claw and Red wrapped his fingers around yours and pulls you up.

“ya really are pushing your luck, you know that sweetheart?” Red asked as he rolled his eye-lights playfully at you the red color still dusting his cheeks as he looks away from you. 

“You still love me.” You say your tone fun of playfulness, your fingers tightening around his hand slightly before you can look at Red face he turns away from you so you can’t see it.

“you ready to go or what?” It took everything Red had not to stutter as he felt his face burn with embarrassment but hearing you say that so openly made is soul feel...giddy. Just like his brother he is not use to hearing others expressing them so openly regardless of how long he had been up here...hearing those words from you though even in a non-romantic way...gave him hope for something...more.

“Yes, sorry I am ready.” You chuckle well your tail waves slowly behind you. You feel Red squeeze your hand and the world goes black before your very eyes...

A pair of golden fangs glisten in the low light as Mutt steps out of the shadowy hallway his eye-light half lit.

“huh? wonder where they’re going...maybe i’ll join them?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I am sorry for the wait everyone! I have been really stuck lately but it’s getting better! Sorry it’s more back story...I thought it would fun to add that in...huh? I hope made sense as to what connections reader may have? Also I have noticed my writing has changed slightly since I first started reading this I hope it’s for the better lol!
> 
> On a Side note I was wondering if you guys would be interested in a story another about a skeleton reader as well? It would mostly focus on Ink and Error as the love interests.
> 
> Anyway I hope you are all doing well? Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Much LoVe! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I’m taking quite a bit of inspiration from the animated series of Gargoyles, that is including the general lore and things like that as well. Let me know what you think of it or have any other ideas I could add.  
> Much LoVe!


End file.
